Chuck vs The Jade Dragon
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Sarah is days away from her due date when the team is called for assistance. Chuck is caught in between mission and Sarah. The twist is the person requested is neither Chuck nor Casey but agent Cobra. Morgan is tasked with keeping a Jade statue safe from various warring factions including the Chinese triad. But can Chuck keep Morgan safe?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package

Chuck was busy cleaning and moving things around caught up in the nesting instinct. Everything had its place but nothing seemed to be in it and it was driving him crazy. Sarah was asleep on the couch with only two weeks left to her due date Chuck could hardly wait. He intentionally switched off all the phones not wanting his lovely wife to be woken up. He was taking inventory of all his baby supplies and what Ellie had told him they needed when the monitor came on. It was General Beckman.

"Sush," said Chuck.

"Excuse me Agent Bartowski."

"General," he said whispering. "I'll call you back from Casey's." Then he switched off the General and the monitor before Beckman could protest.

"Sweetie, are you here?" asked Sarah as she rolled over still looking half asleep.

"Yes Love, just go back to sleep. Are you still having your headaches?"

"No, no but I must've been dreaming I thought Beckman had called with a mission."

"You know I told her that we're off until after the baby's born. So just roll back over and go to sleep."

"Not without a kiss." He walked over bent down and kissed her.

"I love you both so very much."

"And we love you right back. Hey wake me when Ellie and Devon get here. I don't want to look like the rude host," she said as she went back to sleep. Chuck ran out the door and straight over to Casey's to find him already talking with the General.

"Agent Bartowski it's nice that you could join the rest of the class," said the General as he entered into view.

"Well General first Sarah was sleeping and I didn't want you to wake her and-"

"How's Agent Bartowski, S. by the way?"

"Fine General we're just counting down the day and that brings me to if you remember correctly I told you that we'd be taking this time off until after the baby is born."

"Did I approve that?"

"Well, yes General you said Chuck take time off to be with your wife until the baby is born." Chuck said imitating the General.

"And indeed you may but I have a very small task for you."

"General!"

"Stop your whining Bartowski and listen to the General idiot."

"You know when you say that it hurts on the inside," said Chuck as Casey grunted.

"Team Bartowski has specifically been requested to assist in the guarding of the Jade Dragon."

"The Jade Dragon? Is that like the Jade Sword you know in Warcraft where you can use it to encase your enemies in jade."

"Mr. Bartowski this is serious."

"That's right it only works against opponents from ninety levels and below."

"Chuck, I've got some tranq darts that will encase you for a couple of hours if you don't shut up."

"Come on General. We're going to have a baby in two weeks. I've got everyone coming my mom, Ellie and Awesome plus there's Thanksgiving in the middle."

"Actually Agent Bartowski, I just need you to work in an oversight role. The Chinese National Secret Service is sending one of their own and the agent specifically asked for your team and Agent Grimes by name."

"Morgan!"

"Ah General, I'm not one to question orders but these Chinese are they drinking or smoking their green tea?"

"Colonel Casey, Chuck I'm sure you can look out for your wooly friend. This mission comes to us from the State Department and we have agreed to it in the spirit of cooperation to foster good relations between our organization and theirs. You are to be debriefed tonight by their agent at the National Museum. They have a special Chinese exhibition with the Jade Dragon as its center piece. The grand opening will kick off tomorrow night with a Gala. If there's nothing else-"

"Yes General, how will we be able to identify this agent. Is there some sort of password or secret hand shake?"

"No, Chuck I was told the agent knows you. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"What the hay? How many Chinese agents do I know, only one Mei-Ling Cho but she defected and the last I heard about her she had a successful chain of Chinese restaurants slash Kung fu studios called Wing Chun Noodles and their Shaolin Chicken is really kickin' or that's how the publicity goes.

"The only other ones I know I killed. They're now fertilizing rice paddies."

"You know Casey we've really got to write down these little bits of trivia. If you were older I'd ask if you were on that grassy knoll in Dallas but I bet you know where Jimmy Hoffa's at and it's not in the fresh produce section of Walmart with Elvis."

"Need to know."

"Christ!" Casey started laughing. "Funny but I'm not leaving Sarah by herself."

"Isn't Morgan at the airport picking up Ellie and Devon? Besides Chuck what's there to do if things happen here at home you can leave me with the Troll and run to the hospital."

"But I want to take Sarah there. What happens if there's traffic?"

"Use the intersect and flash," said Casey. What he said made sense but Chuck didn't want his daughter to have anything to do with the intersect as much as it had enabled him to meet Sarah it almost divided them. This was a family tradition he didn't want to pass on.

"I know I told the General that everything was fine with Sarah but she's been have too many headaches lately and I'm a little worried."

"Has she complained?"

"Well that's just it. She hasn't said a thing but I can tell. She puts a cold compress on her head, lies down and puts her sleeping mask on. When I ask if she has a headache she tells me no but I know she just doesn't want to worry me, a husband knows you know."

"Do you want me to ask her? I'm her partner."

"If you want go ahead but don't tell her I told you then she'll know I know and knowing I know could make her headaches worse. So you understand she can't know that I know because if she knows I know-"

"Stop, okay Chuck I get the point. I'll ask her about her headaches. Ellie should be here soon why don't you ask her to check on Sarah?"

"I intend to and maybe this thing at the museum is good that way I can leave Sarah and Ellie together and that will make them talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHINATOWN IN A SMOKE FILLED BACK ROOM

A group of oriental men dressed in black suits with dark sunglasses made their way through a smoke filled room. They walked pass tables where businessmen were playing mahjong and other games of chance. Slapping tiles on the board as their games progressed oblivious to that fact that they were losing their livelihoods with each bet. Knocking on a back door a man challenged them for their triad password.

"What's the password?"

"The five elders live in the sacred mountains."

The door opened and the men were ushered in then they took their places around a table. Each man was handed a glass with rice wine and after the last man's glass was filled one of them stood up.

"Ganbei," he said as he raised his glass and drank. "Good, I see were all here. Grand Mountain has entrusted me with the task at hand. As you all know tomorrow will be the grand Gala at the National Museum. We have been told Red Lotus will be attending. Our job is to eliminate her and steal the Jade Dragon back, what was once ours will be ours again, any questions?"

"Boss we heard that White Lotus has brought in an American security firm. What do we know about them and do they pose a threat?"

"Carmichael industry, they mainly deal with cybercrimes or that's what I've been told. However, rumor has it that they have one good asset a man known only by a codename. A master spy one who works behind the scenes not taking credit but whom I believe is the cause for their success, a man known to few but feared by many. White Lotus asked for him personal."

"Boss what is this man's codename?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I got carried away or maybe it was the rice wine. His codename is Cobra that's what our operatives in Aspen told us."

"What do we do with him if he gets in the way?"

"Capture him if possible. This Cobra could be used as leverage with White Lotus. But if he puts up too much of a fight don't take any risks eliminate him and anyone else in our way."

Another round of drinks were poured and the junior member a recent initiatiant at the altar of Guan Yu stood up and raised his glass.

"Ganbei", Yei cheered, "empty your cup." The men then stood up and began to disperse.

"Yei, come here," said the Boss taking him apart.

"Yes Boss what would you like," said Yei this was his first chance to make his name.

"I want you to keep an eye on Yuan at the party."

"You don't trust him? He took the oath the same as I did and he is a trusted brother of White Paper Fan."

"I know that's why you must be careful and not let him know you're watching him but if he's a Twenty-Five we need to know. He can screw up everything."

"A Twenty-Five! A snitch!"

"Maybe or an undercover agent, either way we need to know."

"It would be my honor to eliminate him for you."

"No he's protected by White Paper Fan if we move without proof it'll look like we're jealous and then instead of one grave we'll have to dig three remember your oaths.

"Yes Boss," and he recited fresh in his memory, "_I must never cause harm or bring trouble to my sworn brothers. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords._"

"Very good I knew you were the man for this mission and if we find he is a traitor then," the boss quoted. "_I shall not disclose the secrets of family, not even to my parents, brothers, or wife. I shall never disclose the secrets for money. I will be killed by myriads of swords if I do so. If I should change my mind and deny my membership of the family I will be killed by myriads of swords._ Now go and be smart, impress me and I'll see you're moved from a 49er to a Red Pole."

"Thanks Boss," said the young man thinking what a golden opportunity he had been offered to go from a foot soldier to an enforcer in such a short time this was impressive and would make his ancestors happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah were sitting around the fountain taking in fresh air. Sarah had complained that she was feeling confined being in the apartment so they decided to sit outside. As they were sitting Casey walked over and joined in.

"Hey I just word from the Troll, he has Ellie and Awesome in tow and should be here soon. Have you told Grimes about this afternoon?"

"This afternoon? Sweetie, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Beckman called and asked if we'd go to the National Museum to meet this Chinese national agent."

"But you're supposed to be off."

"I am well sort of."

"Don't blame Chuck, Beckman roped him in. It's some sort of diplomatic request. The Chinese want some help guarding a Jade Dragon and asked for us by name."

"Yeah Casey and I can't understand how they knew who we were. I guess our rep is getting around in the spy world."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," said Sarah thinking about Aspen and Quinn.

"Well, I'm only going to be there long enough to hand Morgan and Casey off to them. The funny part is they asked specifically for Morgan."

"Funny, I'd say weird," said Casey, "Chairman Mao meet cousin It."

"Well boys, you haven't thought about Cobra. When Morgan was running around with the intersect in his head," said Sarah.

"You remember all that," asked Chuck. "I'm sorry but I wasn't sure you remembered that period and frankly I didn't want to bring it up not to embarrass you."

"What the part about the boobies?"

"Okay you do remember. But you're right that does make sense."

"Hey they're pulling up now."

They all greeted each other on the courtyard. Ellie gave Chuck a big hug then Sarah. Clara was hanging on Devon exhaust from the flight and desire to see her favorite Uncle and Aunt. Casey and Morgan got the bags inside their apartment while Chuck and Sarah chatted catching up on missed time.

"So Devon, how's your practice going."

"Awesome dude just a cutting away. You know it's like I have the pulse of the hospital in my hand every time I operate."

"Well we can only hope that pulse keeps on ticking as you work."

"Clara, Sweetie what is it?" asked Sarah noticing Clara was a little more bashful than normal.

"Can I touch your stomach?"

"Sure come here and give me your hand." Clara and Ellie came close to Sarah and she took Clara's hand putting it in a spot she knew Clara would be able to feel the baby move.

"Wow, is that my cousin?"

"Yes," said Ellie, "and soon you two will be able to say hi."

"You know Chuck you're a lucky man."

"Awesome for once I feel awesome." Morgan walked into the room with Casey having just finished putting the last of the suitcases in the bedroom. "Oh Morgan you need to get dressed up we have a meeting this evening at the National Museum and tomorrow we'll be going to their grand Gala."

"The one for the Jade Dragon?"

"Yes. How did you know about it and more importantly why did you know about it?"

"Crap, I'm sorry but Chuck dude it's in all the chop suey flicks. Someone is always trying to steal it or find it."

"Morgan it's a museum piece, that's all."

"Not like the Jade sword right Chuck," said Casey getting even for all the interruptions that morning with Beckman.

"Crap, sorry again, it's there too?" Morgan looked like Odie in Garfield.

"Casey's just making fun. The Jade sword doesn't exist."

"Chuck that's what they said about the Loch ness Monster or Area 51 you know what they say anything is possible."

"Morgan, when we go to the museum you can look around and see that at least in the National museum there's no Jade Sword."

"Okay, but can I bring Alex. We were supposed to go out and I kind of promised her a nice date night out."

"Sure, we could use another hand on the team," said Chuck as Casey gave his grunt.

"What? Casey you were the one who came up with idea of Alex working with us."

"Chuck, you aren't going to work while your wife is about to have your baby, not the work that you do?"

"Ellie I understand," said Sarah.

"No, no Little Brother your wife shouldn't have to understand."

"El don't worry. I'm only there as a supervisor I plan to delegate everything to Casey right after we make the initial meet."

"Get it off your plate. Give it to other people," said Morgan.

"I don't want to bust your bubble dude but don't you mean delegate," said Devon.

"No Awesome, it's an inside joke. Hey El we've got some ice cream in the freezer at home why don't you come with me and help me get some for everyone?"

"Sure Chuck. Sarah do you mind watching Clara while I'm gone."

"Sure that will give us some time to have girl talk." Clara responded with a huge Ellie hug around Sarah's neck. There could be no doubt who Clara took after. Ellie and Chuck walked back over to his place and once inside he closed the door behind them.

"Okay Little Brother what do you want? You didn't ask me here just to dish out ice cream?"

"No was it that obvious? Well, I need for you to check on Sarah."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"She keeps telling me everything is alright but I can tell when she's in pain. I think she's been having headaches. At first I didn't think much of it but I can tell their happening more often but I can't tell how bad they are because she's won't tell me. Every time I ask if something is wrong she just says she's tired."

"Well this is a new science and I'd hate to speculate."

"Sis, please speculate I want to know what's going on." Ellie could tell that Chuck was really worried and she wanted to help.

"Well, how do you think she would react is I asked her to see Dr. Dreyfus?"

"Not well. Could you see her first? Maybe tell her you'd like to do a routine examination or something then we can ease in Dr. Dreyfus. But do you really think she needs to see him?"

"Like I said this is a new science. I can examine her body and brain but we need a psychiatrist to examine her mind. I don't want to alarm you but remember we talked about this. I told you that the intersect in Sarah was still there it was just buried like it was under a big rock."

"Yeah I know like what happened to me. What are you saying the rock is moving?"

"Chuck the rock is an illusion and I'd have to run tests to see what's going on but it is possible that pregnancy and more so when she delivers the intersect in her could be liberated."

"Christ, what would happen?"

"Chuck, we have to take this one step at a time. First I'll try to get her to talk tonight while you're out she might feel more up to talking with you not around then I'll mention that I'd like to run some tests like what we just said and go from there. Do you know if she's had any nightmares? Something that might indicate her subconscious was interacting with the intersect?"

"No she hasn't said anything about nightmares nor has she woke me up about any but we're talking about Sarah. I don't think there's much that could scare her."

"Well we need to get this ice cream back over there before they send out a search party. Little Brother try not to worry I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

AT THE NATIONAL MUSEUM

Chuck, Casey, Morgan and Alex arrived at the museum in the late evening. Pulling into the parking lot Casey drove Chuck in his new Crown Vic paid for compliments of Carmichael Industries after Chuck killed the last two. Casey was already pacing when Alex and Morgan arrived late. They met up with Chuck and Casey in the museum parking lot and as they got out of the herder Alex straightened Morgan's bow tie.

"Grimes, you have trouble reading a watch. We were supposed to meet up when Mickey's big hand was on twelve and his little hand was on seven."

"Chill Casey we're only ten minutes late. You know how LA traffic is."

"That's what the guy said when he arrived to disarm the nuclear bomb and if I find lipstick stains on your collar that won't be the only hard to get out stain on your shirt."

"Dad, Morgan's just being a gentleman I was running late because I had trouble getting off early from my cover job."

"About that Alex," said Chuck, "after we get done, who'd you feel about us talking about a new cover job, maybe one a little closer and more flexible?"

"Sure, slinging pies is getting old. Don't get me wrong I like sweets but too much can cause diabetes and I'm tired of the sugar highs."

"Good then let's get this done and we can talk." Casey pulled Chuck apart.

"Am I going to like this Bartowski or am I going to have to get angry?"

"More angry than normal? Sorry, John," Chuck apologized and put his arm on Casey's shoulder which was greeted with a growl. "Oops forgot you know there's only a slight difference audibly between your grunt and growl just a matter of decibels."

"Chuck I'm not happy."

"Sorry, no you'll be happy I think. Sarah and I have been talking about what to do after the baby is born and well we would like to see if Alex would like to be our full time baby sitter a kind of au pair." Casey's mood immediately changed.

"That's a really good idea Chuck. Kat is concerned about Alex getting caught up in all this spy stuff and has been pressuring me to try to talk her out of it."

"Okay let's get this done then I'll talk with Alex then we all can have a sit down at Orange Orange or in Castle." Chuck and Casey walked back over to Morgan and Alex who were getting anxious.

"Now who's wasting time," said Morgan. Then he turned to Alex and offered her his arm.

"Christ and these people asked for him," said Casey shaking his head.

"I know," said Chuck. "There goes the Cobra to meet the Jade Dragon. I think we just got dropped into a Jackie Chen film."

The team was greeted at the entrance to the museum by the curator, Mark Spinks and the head of security, Matt Pike.

"Please follow us," said the Curator, "we'll give you a quick tour. Please be careful workers are still finishing the final touches for the exhibition tomorrow. It never fails things get put on hold then it's hurry up. It's a wonder I haven't had a heart attack years ago."

"Well the exhibit seems quite nice," said Chuck checking out the security cameras and motion detectors. "Do you use thermal detectors with your motion detectors?"

"Yes," said the head of security. "Please call me Matt. There's no reason to be so formal since we're both in the same line of work."

"Yes, call me Chuck, this is Morgan and Alex. And that handsome guy over there is John Casey. Call him Casey. I think even his mother call's him by his last name."

"I know the type," said Matt laughing. "I'm sorry but I was a little surprised when I was told your people would be here. You see we've just upgraded our security to state of the art and frankly I've read your website I just think for this museum it's a little over kill."

"I wish I could shed some light for you and from what I've seen it seems you've got everything in hand. How many human guards do you have?" They went on to discuss the different aspects of security as Casey was walking around trying to find holes.

"Dr. Spinks can we see the Jade Dragon," asked Alex. "My fiancé has been going on for days about it and I would like to see what all the fuss is about."

"Certainly it's in the middle of the museum. You see the exhibit it set up like a Chinese puzzle box and the closer you get to the center the more precious and I think wonderful the artifacts are."

"Is that where the Jade Sword is?"

Casey heard Morgan and he was about to drop ten pounds of hurt on him when the Curator remarked.

"The Jade Sword? How do you know about the Jade Sword? It's supposed to be a secret. The Jade Sword was found in an excavation of a tomb dating back to the Qin dynasy. It is supposed to be delivered for the show towards the end of the exhibit to bring people back in for a second look." Chuck over heard and couldn't help but think that is was a good marketing strategy.

"Alex, Emperor Qin unified China after the warring states period becoming the first emperor. The name China comes from his name Qin."

"Very good Mr. Grimes," said the Curator. "I see you are a fellow student of the orient."

"Can we see the Jade Dragon, please," said Alex before Morgan could tell the Curator that his knowledge of Chinese history came from Shaw bothers films.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT ECHO PARK

Sarah was sitting in her living room on her sofa with the lights off listening to music. Chuck had introduced her to some nice soft music that he felt would help her relax and he was right. Chuck had select each piece he called this Sarah's compilation and indeed he had captured everything she loved. Listening to it was like having Chuck by her side. The rhythm and tempo of each piece seemed like his embrace the only thing missing was his lips. As she was lost in rhapsody in blue the doorbell rang.

"One moment," she said as she got up turned on the lights and opened the door to find Ellie standing there with a box of ice cream.

"I'm sorry," said Ellie, "but I thought we might talk."

"Sure come in but you know you don't have to keep bring ice cream. But don't get me wrong I do appreciate but I'm going to have to spend a lot of time in the gym afterwards to get off this baby weight."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I didn't know how far along you were I'd think you were still in your first trimester."

"Thanks for the compliment but my ankles tell a different story. We can sit at the kitchen table. I'll get a couple of spoons. Ellie don't take this wrong I love Rocky Road but every now and then it's okay to get mint for Chuck."

"Duly noted. So how are things going?"

"Fine. Now that we know it's a girl things are a little easier. I'm still having a hard time getting my head around the soccer mom idea."

"Sarah love, I don't think you'll ever be a soccer mom," and the both laughed.

"That's what Chuck says too. But I'm not sure I don't want to be one either. The truth this whole thing terrifies me but at the same time I'm ecstatic. I think you can understand."

"Yes, I felt the same way without the gun play but I left LA," and they laughed again. "Can I ask you to do something and you promise not to get mad?"

"Well said like that I'm not sure but okay I trust you."

"I'd like you to come to the hospital and let me run a few tests on you. You know just to make sure you're okay."

"I don't see why. It would be just a waste of time."

"Just some routine examinations. You know before you get caught up with having a new a baby at home."

"Did Chuck ask you to check up on me?" Ellie paused not being a very good liar. "He did, didn't he? You don't have to lie to cover for him."

"He's only concerned about you and the baby's health."

"I know he is and well maybe he's right but I'm trying not to think about it. Ellie what can I do if something is wrong with me? Nothing. I've got everything, everything I never knew I wanted and I can't risk losing this again. I can't. I won't." As Sarah spoke her eyes began to water and Ellie pulled her close.

"Listen Sis, whatever happens we're in this together. You're family now and we Bartowski's look out for each other. Let me run these test and if everything comes back negative wouldn't that be a relief."

"Yes, but if they don't, what then?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it but if something is wrong wouldn't it be better to be prepared?"

"I guess so. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Tell me about your headache."

"How did you know? Chuck, I should've guessed he'd figure out. What about them?"

"When and how often do they come? And on a scale from one to ten how strong are they?

"They come at random and when I least expect it as far as how strong they seemed to start out around a three but they have increase progressively to about a seven. When I get one I have to close my eyes and lay down then after a while it passes."

"What are you doing when they come on?"

"I don't know I really hadn't paid that much attention."

"Well do remember reading a newspaper or watching TV something like that?"

"Yes now that you mention it the last one I had I was reading the newspaper. But not really reading it as scanning articles playing a game I invented to pass the time."

"What kind of game and how does it work?"

"I invented this while I was on long surveillance to keep me alert and as I said to pass time. I call it name the perp. I take a newspaper or magazine and fan through the pages trying to name all the perps I can find."

"So you force yourself to concentrate your attention on what, the images in the paper?"

"Yes and then it just came all of a sudden." Ellie picked up a newspaper from the corner of the table.

"Was this the one you were looking at?" Sarah nodded "And this was the article you were reading with this picture?"

"Yes I was reading about the exhibit Chuck's gone to at the National Museum. I know how much he and Morgan like their Kung Fu films so I thought I could talk him in to going to the exhibit to add a little culture to those Shaw brother films," said Sarah as Ellie laughed.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for someone like you for my little brother. Someone who can see past the little boy and see the man he is inside."

"Ellie I love him. PDA has never been my cup of tea and well I've been trained to hide my emotions but I don't mind telling you or anyone else for that matter that I love Chuck."

"I know you do. I think I knew before either of you did. It was just the way you two acted around each other it was much more than just a cover. Truth is the only people you two fooled were yourselves." Both Ellie and Sarah began to well up. "If we keep on talking like this you're going to have me crying too. Do this start keeping a journal. Write down when you have a headache, how bad it is and what you were doing when it happened. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure but please don't tell Chuck. He's got enough to worry about with this job Beckman dropped on him."

"Sarah, don't you think he should know?"

"I'll talk to him after we get the test results. Right now it's only conjecture anyway."

"You know he's going to ask me if we talked."

"Fine tell him we talked and I agreed to do the tests."

"I'll call some friends at Westside tomorrow morning and try to get you in the day after. I realize we're cutting this close to your due date but there shouldn't be any problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE EXHIBIT

Morgan, Alex and the Curator Dr. Spinks had made their way through the onion shaped exhibit to its center. Morgan was taking in all the vases, screen prints and artifacts like a true art connoisseur. Alex wondered if this was the same Morgan she knew and loved or if he had been possessed by some ancient Chinese Emperor from the Grimes dynasty. In the middle of the exhibit under a spot light situated on a pedestal was a small jade dragon.

"All this for something so tiny," he said. Now this was the Morgan Alex recognized. "I mean man come on I thought it would be huge."

"Well Mr. Grimes," said the Curator, "you have to remember its purpose. It was used as a seal. Next to it you can see an impression we made from it, the Imperial seal. That tiny seal had the power over life and death from China's pacific coast to almost the Mediterranean."

"So that would be like the Emperor's signature?"

"It could be simplified to that more or less," said the Curator but as he was speaking out of the shadows came a dark clad figure.

"Ninja!" yelled Morgan, "Alex look out." Alex and the black clad person began to fight but from the beginning it was one sided. The so called Ninja had Alex on the ground quickly after a series of blows that seemed to come from nowhere followed by a round house kick to Alex's head. Chuck and Casey with the Security Chief, Matt Pike arrived in time to watch Alex go down and as the assailant reached for the statue Chuck flashed.

This time the fight was an even match each throwing and blocking blows neither getting the better of the other until the attacker broke off the fight. Then the dark figure disappeared into the night as quickly as it had appeared.

"Phew," Chuck said as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm glad she decided to leave I don't know how much longer I could have fought. Casey how's Alex?"

"Chuck that was impressive, I'm glad you were here or they would've made off with the statue." However, Chuck wasn't listening he was more concerned about Alex.

"She's fine just got the wind knocked out of her."

"Well I'd feel better if we took her back and have Ellie and Awesome look at her."

"No, no that's not necessary," she said as she got up. "I'm fine. How's Morgan?"

"Hey I'm the one who needs to ask you," said Morgan. "Don't do anything like that again, okay. There's nothing worth you getting hurt."

"Listen to him," said Casey, "he's right for once." Morgan helped Alex to a chair while Casey pulled Chuck aside.

"What's going on here? Where's this Chinese agent we're supposed to meet?"

"Casey I think we already have," Chuck said as he showed him a card that the assailant had left in his pocket. "She must've tucked it in while we fought. It's got the sign of the White Lotus."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure exactly. There have been a whole series of operatives for the National Chinese Secret Service with the codename White Lotus dating back to 1948 when the Generalissimo left for the island of Formosa. The MSS have an equivalent they call the Red Lotus and the two have had a love, hate relationship for decades."

"Well they looked awfully spry to over sixty years old."

"Obviously we're not dealing with the original White Lotus but a copycat or copy tiger considering her kung fu style."

"Well grasshopper what has Beckman got us in the middle of?"

"I don't know and she might not either remember this mission came down from the State Department. Morgan," said Chuck, "leave me the key to the herder. You and Casey take Alex back to Echo Park. Listen young lady if my sister says you need to get checked out at the hospital that's what you're going to do no if ands or buts about it."

"But Dad, don't tell Mom or she'll get mad and then she'll worry."

"Alex if Kat asks I'm not going to lie." There had been too many lies between them already. Casey considered himself lucky that she still talked to him and didn't protest him seeing their daughter.

"I wouldn't ask you to but if she doesn't ask you don't have to tell." Casey reluctantly agreed.

Chuck finally got everyone packed up and gone. He didn't even want to think about what waited for him when he got home. First there would be Ellie who'd go on about how dangerous his life was. After Ellie he'd have to deal with Sarah who'd be upset with herself more than him for not coming along to cover his back even though they both knew that was impossible. But for now he needed to deal with the situation at hand.

"Chuck," said Matt, "let's go to my office and review our security procedures after tonight I think they need to be rethought. Besides I've got an open bottle of scotch."

"Both would be a good idea. Are your people small arms qualified?"

"Yes, are you suggesting we arm them? Right now they only carry mace but if you think we need to use lethal force-"

"No, no personally I don't like guns. I was thinking more along the line of Tasers or dart pistols."

"Well, if it's Tasers, we have them," said Matt as he opened his office door. "But the dart pistols would be harder to come by."

"I can handle that for you. Just let me know how many you need."

Chuck was nursing his glass and had been looking over the plans for the museum and checking on the placement of cameras and sensors.

"Look this corner over here is blind. If I were you I'd move this camera over here for the time being but later I'd put in a 360 here then add an IR detector too that way you'd know if someone was there and can rotate the camera."

"Good idea, I've still got workers here so I can get hot on that tomorrow," said Matt when Chuck's phone rang. "Take it," said Matt, "I think were done anyway."

"It's my wife and she's due next week." Chuck answered the call. "Sarah love is everything okay. … Good just one second please." Turning to Matt, "Yes, I think we're done."

"Congratulations and go, I'll handle the changes just leave me your card and I'll call you in the morning."

"Thanks," said Chuck shaking Matt's hand then started his way out of the museum. "Sarah I'm literally out the door and on my way home. How's Alex. … Good, I didn't think it was anything but I didn't want to take any chances. … Morgan and Alex went off with the Curator while Casey and I were checking over the place. It turned out that it was good we did because they had some serious holes in their security. … The White Lotus, you talked with Casey. I need to talk to him about over sharing. … Listen I don't think it was an assault more a way for the Lotus to show us that there were holes in their security. … Okay the rest of this I can talk to you about in person. I'm at the car right now. I love you and please don't worry."

Chuck was about to get in the herder when he flashed. A dart came flying towards him from the dark and he caught it between his thumb and forefinger. Looking around he didn't see anyone so he got in the herder and turned on the dome light to examine it and he flashed again. It was a Jade dart with a red tassel the mark of the Red Lotus and along with it came various images of kills attributed to her from 1948 until present.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Sarah had just gotten off the phone with Chuck and was sitting on the couch watching some film on television. It was on more for background noise than anything else and soon she decided to switch it off because it was just irritating. Sarah went to the window and looked outside. She watched Ellie and Devon sitting by the fountain hand in hand while Clara skipped about. For a long time she had felt like a stranger looking in through a window but now she was finally inside and nothing was going to take that away from her again. She went back to the sofa and sat down with the intention of reading but it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

"Where am I," she asked herself realizing she was asleep and dreaming.

"Evening Madame our guests have arrived," said an oriental looking girl.

"Our guests?" Sarah said then looking down she saw she was dressed in some oriental costume like the woman Yee, the mistress of the Peony Pavilion.

"Yes follow me mistress, I'll take you to them." Sarah followed the young woman out to a large hall and there was a band playing oriental music she thought she remembered from Crouching Tiger but she wasn't sure.

"Please sit with us," said two young men. She recognized them as being two of the General's Captains. "Here drink with us."

"But I can't I'm pregnant."

"Don't insist said one of the girls. You know General Chuck will get mad. You don't want him to send Colonel Casey?" This was when everything started to get weird.

"Entertainment," they yelled bring out the blind girl and the crowd joined in.

"Have Mei come out," She heard herself say.

There was this petite girl who came out dressed in long flowing silk robes with a veil over her head. She began to sing in Chinese and her song was beautiful and sad:

"_In the north there is a beauty; surpassing the world, she stands alone.  
A glance from her will overthrow a city; another glance will overthrow a nation.  
One would rather not know whether it will be a city or a nation that will be overthrown.  
As it would be difficult to behold such a beauty again"_

This is where her dream went from weird to bizarre. The two Captains transformed into Alex and Anna Wu and the girl removed her veil. She looked just like Morgan complete with beard and began throwing daggers that was when she woke up with a start. Sarah jumped up from the couch grabbing a knife from under her cushion and flung it at the intruder coming into the house. Luckily for Chuck he flashed catching the knife in mid-air.

"Good evening to you Love. Are you trying to make a point?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sarah said terrified and shaking. She'd never done anything like that well not unintentionally like that before."

"Did you have a nightmare," he asked as he dropped the knife on the sofa and went to hold her in his arms. "You're shaking. Come here and let me hold you. Better?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened," She told Chuck about her dream and Morgan. He started laughing.

"It isn't funny I could've killed you. What if Ellie or Devon had come in?"

"Well Ellie or Devon would've rung the doorbell and Casey, well maybe that'd teach him to knock first. When did you start singing in Chinese?"

"What do you mean? I know a little Chinese but that's about it."

"Well this is what I thought I heard," said Chuck as he tried to sing but not as well as Sarah in Chinese:

"_Běifāng yǒu jiārén, juéshì ér dúlì._  
_Yí gù qīng rén chéng, zài gù qīng rén guó._  
_Nìng bù zhī qīng chéng yǔ qīng guó._  
_Jiārén nán zài dé_."

"Are you sure? I don't remember it? What is it?"

"I had to flash it's a part of famous poem written by Li Yannian in the Han dynasty and the base for the moive _House of the Flying Daggers_."

"I don't remember watching it, have we?" Sarah still shook up over what had happened.

"Well, yes. We actually watched it here with Alex and Morgan. If I remember right you didn't like it. There was something about the blind girl who turned out not to be really blind."

"Right now I remember I didn't like her knife throwing form. It wasn't realistic and there were some other things too but I can't remember right now but yes. Thanks, I feel better now that I can see how Morgan and Alex tie into my dream."

"But why did you dream about Anna?"

"I don't know. By the way Ellie stopped by," said Sarah as she led Chuck to the couch and moved the knife.

"She did and did you two talk have a good talk?"

"Sit here next to me," she said and Chuck sat down. "We both know why she came by and don't try to deny it."

"I won't. I'm just concerned. Don't I have a right to be? You're my wife and soon to be mother of my daughter."

"Yes, you do the same right I have to be concerned about you. That little incident in the museum tonight is just an example."

"What are you saying? Do you want us to quit? Every time we've tried something had brought us back."

"I don't know. Ellie joked about me not becoming a soccer mom but soccer moms come home to their kids every night and tuck them in before they go to sleep."

"Are thinking about my Mom?"

"I don't know, maybe I just can't get out of my mind the thought of you blaming yourself because she had to go out on mission and got captured. I don't want that for our daughter. And don't tell me it can't happen because I've already done it to you," said Sarah as she started to cry.

"Shush, what's this? Come here," he said as he pulled her tightly into him.

"I don't know I just get these moods lately where I just want to cry."

"So when did Ellie say she could run her tests? I hope soon," he said without thinking but she didn't seem to notice what he had said.

"We're shooting for the day after tomorrow. But I want to make a deal."

"I'm afraid to ask because I have an idea what you're going to want," he said looking in her teary eyes and they both knew she could ask him for anything and he would give it to her.

"I want to go to the Gala with you tomorrow." Chuck started to protest but he knew it was useless.

"Okay, but you're by my side the whole evening and the minute you feel tired we're out of there."

"What about the security, aren't you responsible?"

"Well according to Beckman Morgan is, but if we have to go I'll leave Casey in charge along with their security officer, Matt Pike, he isn't bad either. Kind of a shame to have someone that talented stuck in a museum."

"You know, if I need to come in with you tomorrow. I don't have anything to wear so I'll need some agency assistance," she said with two eyes that looked like wells that he had fallen in love with the first time he looked into them.

They cuddled the rest of the evening on the couch until it was time to go to bed. Then right before Chuck turned off his light he turned to Sarah.

"Tell me one more time about Morgan. I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time picturing Morgan dressed up like Mei."

"Don't you dare tell him about my dream!"

"Not even a little photo shop to see how he'd look."

"I was embarrassed enough just telling you. Now go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY AT THE BUY MORE

Chuck sat next to Sarah as she flipped through different model and dress designs in the CIA database trying to find something she liked but nothing was appealing. It didn't help that Alex had come in and in a few minutes made her choice and was done.

"I can't find anything. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I could just go to the mall and pull something off the rack."

"Do you mind if I try," asked Chuck.

"No please, I give up."

"Well remember the dress I gave you when we went to your high school reunion. If we take that as a baseline," he said as he brought up the hologram. "Then we lengthen the skirt part taking it from cocktail length to evening. Maybe widen it a little in the waist so it doesn't bind. There you want it to hang down freely. Now let's make it in black chiffon. Okay the front low enough but not too low. How's the back?"

"Chuck, you've definitely been watching too much Project Runway. It's perfect. Thank you Sweetie."

"Why don't we go to Orange Orange while we are waiting for your dress to be made? We could invite Morgan and Alex if they're still in the Buy More?"

"Okay but not a word about my dream or else."

"Or else what," asked Chuck trying to hold in his laugh.

"The women in your life, your daughter and I will be angry, and buster you don't want that, do you understand?" Chuck pulled up an image of Morgan as a holograph then dressed him like Mei from the House of the Flying Daggers.

"What if I show him instead of telling him?"

"Chuck! Stop that. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"I hate you," she said then she kissed him.

"Then hate me some more," he said to her as they kissed again.

Chuck went up in to the Buy More to hunt for Morgan and Alex as Sarah made her way straight into Orange Orange. Mysteriously appearing, as usual from the back, then made her way to a table in the corner. Force of habit she thought to herself she always had to sit where she had a clear view of all the entrances.

"Hi, Sarah do you remember me," said a young oriental girl who looked like a co-ed.

"Anna, Anna Wu is that you? I'm sorry for the rhyme but you look so different," said Sarah and she did. She didn't have on her usual heavy make-up and her skirt was now at an appropriate length.

"It's been a while. I see you're pregnant."

"Yes, and married to Chuck. How have you been and what are you up to?"

"Oh a little of everything I guess. I'm living with my boyfriend. I'll introduce you when he gets here. I moved back to Taiwan and was living with my parents when I met this wonderful guy. He had to come to LA on business so I tagged along. And what are you and Chuckles up to besides having babies?"

"Much the same as always Chuck still works at the Buy More and well I'm due next week so I'm trying to stay at home. I had to go out today to get a dress for tonight."

"Tonight, don't tell me you're going to the Gala at the National Museum?"

"Yes, how did you guess? Are you going too?"

"Yes, my boyfriend got invited through some of his relatives. I think it's going to be boring but you've got to support your man, don't you?"

"True but I don't think it'll be that boring. The National usually puts on a good spread when they have these kinds of events."

"Well I need to check to see if he's arrived."

"Please bring him in I'd like to meet him. Chuck and Morgan are supposed to be coming over soon. But Anna I need to tell you that Morgan has a fiancée, Alex. She's supposed to be her with him too."

"Thanks for the heads up but I've got my new boyfriend now. Oh here he is, Yuan I want you to meet my friend Sarah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

STORE MANAGER'S OFFICE AT THE BUY MORE

"Hey Little Buddy, Sarah and I were wondering if you and Alex have a moment. Sarah and I wanted to talk with Alex."

"She's with Casey right now. She wanted to show him her dress for tonight. Can you believe it we're going to the Gala with our-"

"Grimes you might want to be careful what you say," said Casey as he appeared in the doorway with Alex.

"I was going to say beautiful dates. Why is there something wrong with a man complimenting his woman?"

"Do you really think so," asked Alex blushing at the same time.

"I certainly do I've never meet another woman like you."

"Hey Casey," said Big Mike, "I just saw a single white female eyeing one of the beast masters."

"Roger that I'm running point," Casey said as he left on mission.

"Alex, Sarah and Chuck want to talk with us over at Orange Orange," said Morgan.

"If it's not too much of a problem," added Chuck, "we just want to talk to you about coming to work for us but Sarah can explain it better."

"If it gets me out of pies like I said last night I'm in. Let me change out of this and I'll meet all of you over there." Chuck, Morgan and Big Mike watched Alex walk off towards the changing rooms.

"You know there's something wrong here, a freak of nature that you two have such smokin' hot women."

"Thanks Big Mike."

"Morgan, son let me give you one piece of advice. Alex is Casey's daughter and that's one daddy you don't want giving you a spanking."

"You've already told me that."

"Son you play with fire and you get hurt."

"You mean burnt. If you play with fire you get burnt."

"Why the hell are you playing with fire to begin with? Have you ever seen anyone play with fire other than your fool friend Jeff a man answering phones when they aren't ringing."

"Big, we've got to go."

"Now talking about burning that's your mamma. Yes, sir Morgan. The sweet caliente Bolognia Grimes. She puts the fever in Saturday night and let me tell you she can come on and light my fire."

"Yeah and I don't want to Bee Gees and… we're out the Doors."

Chuck and Morgan made their way over to Orange Orange and had just stepped inside when they noticed a couple sitting with Sarah at her usual table.

"Oh here they are," said Sarah.

"Whose your-" Chuck flashed "Oh, oh Anna what an unexpected pleasure. I almost didn't recognize you, right Morgan?"

"Yeah Anna, what are you doing here?" Morgan said sounding harsher than he intended.

"That would be my fault," said Yuan.

"Chuck, Morgan this is Yuan my boyfriend." They exchanged greetings and Yuan went on to explain.

"I'm here in LA on business so I decided to bring my little lotus blossom with me, a kind of pre-wedding honeymoon."

"Isn't he the greatest," said Anna. "No more handlebars Morgan. He's got a Ferrari."

"Good for you."

"So Yuan what's your game? I mean what do you do for a living?"

"I work with my family. We have a small import slash export business."

"Really and what do you import and export? Nothing illegal I hope," said Chuck as he gave Sarah a look.

"Oh nothing like that, teas mostly along with other odds and ends that help balance the books."

"Sweetie they said their going to the Gala tonight too."

"Really, that's such a coincidence."

"Yes, maybe we'll see you there," said Anna.

"Not if I see you first," said Morgan.

"What did you say," said Anna.

"Not that there'll be that many people. You know we should be able to find each other there."

"Yuan knows the assistant curator and if you want I'm sure we can get a private tour."

"Well, you see my family's connected so sure just meet us there tonight and I'll arrange it. Say if we all get there an hour before the Gala begins."

"But Chuck aren't-" Chuck elbowed Morgan.

"You're the store manager; you can have Big Mike lock up. We'd be happy to take you up on your kind offer."

"Well, honey we need to go if you're going to be able to meet with your brother. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right cutie pie," said Yuan as he kissed Anna. They got up and were on their way out the door when Anna bumped into Alex. Morgan couldn't believe his eyes as he watched them collide. For him it was the collision of two worlds and it wasn't pretty.

"Watch where you're going," said Anna hot tempered.

"You watch were you're going," snapped Alex back. Morgan was saved by Yuan.

"Come on I'm late as it is, don't waste time." Morgan went to Alex to bring her back over to their table before the scene escalated because he knew Anna and Alex had tempers both bad.

"Did you all see that? What nerve. Some people are so rude. You just want to wring their necks."

"Alex dear, that was Anna Wu my ex."

"What!" Alex almost got whiplash from trying to see Anna again from the window. "First it's Carina and now this person."

"Anna, Anna Wu she used to be a member of the Nerd herd. I told you about her. She ran off with a sous chef and stole my mojo."

"Your mojo," said Chuck.

"Yes, what's so strange about that? Didn't you say the same thing about a certain Jill Roberts?"

"That was different. Okay put Anna aside for right now. Yuan if that's his real name is a member of the Chinese triad. He's some type of middleman; what they call a Stray Sandal or liaison Officer who coordinates efforts from different parts of the triad. You might hear him being called 432. The triad also use a numerical code for their operatives based on the I Ching a book of numbers."

"Crap do you think Anna knows," asked Morgan.

"Morgan do you still have feelings for her," asked Alex.

"No, well yes but not like you think. Listen if she's in danger I've, we've got to help."

"They're going to the same exhibit we're supposed to be guarding so I bet Yuan or the Triad might be making a play for the Jade Dragon. I'm also interested in this assistant Curator. It would make it easier for them to steal the Dragon if they had an inside man."

"Sweetie, you need to call the museum and talk with that security officer. He and the Curator need to act as if they don't know you."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

LARGE MART PARKING GARAGE

"Boss I just saw Yuan and his girl go into a yoghurt shop off Burbank Boulevard," said Yei talking into his phone. "I've got pictures I'll send them to you as soon as we finish talking. … I think they knew his girlfriend from what I could see. … She used to work at the Buy More. Then it makes sense. What are your orders? Okay I'll see you at the Gala," said Yei as he hung up.

"I'll take those pictures" said a woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Lady you need to get your own camera."

"We can do this easy way or the hard just I'll like the hard more." Yei went for his gun and got a flying dart in the back of the hand causing him to drop his pistol. "I warned you now for the fun."

Yei threw a series of punches right, left, right left that the woman blocked with ease follow by a sweep that she leaped over with cat like agility.

"Anyone ever teach you not to telegraph," she said as opened him up and delivered a strike to the throat causing him stagger back wheezing trying to catch his breath. Yei tried to deliver a high side thrust which the woman blocked them scooped the leg.

"High kicks need to be fast or this is what happens," she said as she struck his knee cap with her left forearm as she pulled in with her right in a twisting vice motion. Yei's leg made a loud cracking noise from then on he was on one leg and with a sweep he went down to the ground making a thud.

"Too bad, you're never going to be able to apply the lessons I just taught you," she said as she recovered his pistol and camera.

Chuck and Sarah along with Morgan and Alex had just left Orange Orange when they heard the sound of a shoot. Chuck looked at Sarah and she looked back at him while Morgan and Alex were oblivious.

"Morgan take Alex back in Orange Orange and go down in Castle. I want you two to wait there then call Casey have him contact us right now," said Chuck as Sarah pulled her pistol and dropped her purse. "Love we're in the middle of an open parking lot."

"Oh right," she said as she tried to hide the gun down by her side.

"What's the matter?"

"Morgan just do what Chuck said." From the tone and way Sarah talked Morgan realized that she was serious.

"I guess it's no use to tell you to go with them."

"I guess you're right, just can we take this slow and easy the baby is resting on my side. Okay Sweetie use the intersect and tell me where we need to go." Chuck flashed and in his head there were calculations, wind direct, acoustic variables then a line appeared from them to the third level of the Large Mart parking garage.

"Up there," pointed Chuck. "Come on I've got an idea." He led Sarah to a herder and drove them to where the sound of the gun shoot came from.

"Over there," said Sarah pointing out two feet that extended pass the back tires of a black Escalade.

"Crap, not another dead body," said Chuck.

"Sorry, Sweetie if you want you can wait in the car." That was a first he thought he was given an option.

"No we need to see if I flash besides I can hear Casey now, man up Bartowski the perp's the one who ought to be complaining."

"Well someone did ruin his day."

"Love, are you trying to imitate Casey if you are you're doing a good job," Chuck said as they got out of the herder and went over to the body.

"What's going on? I was just about to seal the deal on a beast master deluxe. Crap," said Casey as he looked down at Yei. "Who dotted his eye?"

"I'll bet you've been waiting a long time to use that line Casey," said Chuck.

"Well the perp did take one in the eye. But looking at the dusting he got seems like he went down fighting. Just looking at him I'd say he's got a broken leg."

"No, it's dislocated," said Chuck. "It's a martial arts technique. You should know where you bind the joint and pop it out of place."

"You aren't telling me this has to do with the Jade Dragon," said Sarah.

"Well draw your own conclusions. The man's oriental and he was killed by someone who has expert martial arts skills. What martial arts experts are floating around us right now?"

"The White Lotus," said Casey.

"And the Red. I forgot to tell you I met her or should I say she sent me her calling card last night outside the museum." Chuck said dangling a jade dart he took out of his pocket.

"Why am I only hearing about this now," asked Sarah a little upset that Chuck hadn't told her until now.

"Well considering everything that was thrown at me last night I forgot."

"I didn't throw anything at you but if you want," said Casey.

"It's an inside joke," said Sarah. "But Mr. Bartowski if you keep it up we can try again."

"Yuck, I'm going be sick," said Casey while both Sarah and Chuck laughed. "Why don't you two move along and I'll get a clean-up crew in here. I'll have the body taken back to the morgue."

"Wait let me see the back of his hands," said Chuck as he bent down. "This is so disgusting. See this on the back of his hand. Look," he said as he put the jade part in the wound a perfect match.

"Well we know who the killer was," said Casey.

"Yes but look on his other hand. See these dots between the fingers. He was Triad judging from the fact that some of the dots still have scabs a recent addition."

"Looks like he didn't get very far up the ladder," said Casey as Sarah's phone began to ring.

"It's Ellie," said Sarah as she walked off to talk with her.

"Is everything alright," asked Casey. "How are her headaches?"

"El's going to run tests tomorrow so we can be certain everything is okay or as certain as she can tell us."

"Good, if you two need anything just let me know. I still have my African snake herbs."

"I'll keep that in mind but thanks," said Chuck as Sarah came back putting her phone away.

"Sweetie, Ellie wants to talk to you when we go home. I'm set for tomorrow morning so I'll ride in with her the hospital then I can call you with the results."

"Don't be silly I'm going to take both of you in and stay."

"But you've got work and this is just a routine examination. Besides it's not next week yet."

"Chuck's right Sarah, the human beard and I can take care of the museum tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Sarah and Chuck were walking through the courtyard heading to their apartment when they were greeted by Clara who ran up to give Sarah a big hug.

"Wow did you miss me," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry," said Ellie. "Clara's been asking all sorts of questions today about babies and how yours got inside your stomach."

"Oh, oh, I don't well of course I do but," Sarah didn't know what to say. "Hey, I think there's more ice cream in the freezer. Why don't I go have a look and we can all have some together?"

"Ice cream is always a good save," said Ellie. "Back home I've got a freezer full for those awkward moments. See you're getting used to this parent thing already. Clara honey, why don't you go with your aunt and help her, please." Clara nodded her head and took Sarah's hand. Her hand felt so soft and small in hers. Chuck thought he saw tears in Sarah's eyes as she took it. Ellie waited for the two to disappear inside before she turned to Chuck.

"Did Sarah tell you I scheduled her for a brain exam tomorrow?"

"She told me she had an examine tomorrow but not what it was."

"I would've liked to do an MRI but that's not possible while she's pregnant. However, the EEG should give us an idea of what's going on. Chuck, I'm going to have to stimulate Sarah during the test to see what type of reaction she has."

"What type of stimulation are we talking about?" Chuck didn't like the sound of what Ellie was saying.

"Do you still have Quinn's cards?"

"Christ no! I burnt them and hell no, are you going to use them on her. Sister or not Ellie I not going to let this happening. I won't she's been through enough." Ellie couldn't ever remember Chuck acting like this towards her but giving the situation it was understandable.

"I need to stimulate Sarah's brain or we're risking just sitting there for nothing. I don't know any other way."

"So, all you need is an image that stimulates the intersect, right?"

"Yes, that way we can record her brain activity. If there's a change then we know we have something that we need to investigate."

"But whatever else you have to do will have to wait until after the baby is born, right?"

"Yes, everything else would be too invasive and considering how close her due date is could be put off."

"I may have something. Orion, Dad sent me an image on my computer I can't get into the why and the what it was for but it caused me to flash. If it worked on me it should do the same to Sarah if her headaches are tied to the intersect."

"Okay, that should work."

"Let's go see if Sarah has explained the birds and bees to Clara and I'll burn you a copy of that image."

"Sounds good Little Brother."

"What did you tell Clara about the birds and bees. You didn't tell her that stupid story Dad used to tell us about watermelon seeds, did you?"

"No way, it took me five years before I would even look at a watermelon let alone eat one again because I thought I'd get pregnant." They were both laughing when Clara and Sarah came out with dessert.

"What's so funny," asked Sarah as she hand Chuck a bowl.

"Nothing just something our father used to tell us about babies and watermelons," said Chuck as Sarah gave him an odd look. "Mint, thanks but I think Rocky Road has become my favorite."

"Well, don't look at ours, right Clara," said Sarah as Clara who gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Okay, okay, that was just for future reference. Beside," he said as he got close to Sarah and kissed her. "I prefer to taste it on your lips."

"Yuck," said Clara and they all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER AT THE MUSEUM

Chuck and Sarah picked up Morgan and Alex on their way to the museum. Chuck phoned ahead and talked with Matt Pike to get their stories together. He also asked about this Assistant Curator they were to meet and briefed the team on the way.

"Okay this guy who's a friend of Yuan is named Simone Yin and adjunct professor of Oriental art at the university. He seems what he is. From the background check the university did he seems totally normal. But there has to be something. I've got Casey running him through the CIA database at Castle before he comes. Morgan, Alex I told the Matt to tell the Curator if they meet us to act as if they don't know who we are."

"Alex," said Sarah, "this could get hard for you with Anna being there. She may try to push your buttons but you have to maintain."

"Are trying to tell me the pie I'm serving tonight is humble?"

"Chuck, you don't think Anna is in danger, do you?"

"Little Buddy didn't she mention at one time knowing someone who could take care of Harry Tang for us at a reasonable rate?"

"Yeah and I told her I was impressed with the out of the box solution."

"Right, well I'm more concerned that she's not involved. Morgan keep Alex close and everything will be alright."

"Never abandon your wingman."

"That's right Little Buddy," said Chuck as Sarah put her hand on his leg and he caught the love in her look. "Okay guys, we're here and there they are next to his Ferrari."

"My bike was the same color."

"And the similarity ends there." They pulled up next to Yuan's car and got out. Anna gave Alex the stare of death as they began to exchange greetings.

"I love your dress," said Sarah to Anna trying to draw her attention away from Alex.

"Oh this, I thought it would be more appropriate to dress up like Suzie Wong but now I'm having second thoughts maybe it's a little too stereotype."

"No," said Alex, "it looks lovely on you and I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thank you. It's a part of the look the hairpins are family heirlooms. They've been in my family as long as anyone can remember."

"White Jade," said Chuck.

"Yes, do you like Morgan," asked Anna as she moved close to him and whispered, "does daddy like?"

"The hairpins well I hadn't paid much attention but yes and I'm sure Yuan appreciates them too, right? Yuan what do you think?"

"Actually I told her they were a bite too much with the dress," said Yuan ignoring or oblivious to his girlfriend's advances on Morgan. "Everyone thinks we Orientals bind our women's feet and sit around drinking green tea all day long."

"Well, we certainly don't," said Chuck trying to read Yuan.

"Besides if you tried to bind Anna's she'd kick your butt," said Morgan.

"Depends if I wanted to be tied," there was a pause of awkward silence.

"Well let's go in my guy is waiting and he's doing me a favor." They all went inside and were greeted by a young man in his mid-thirties dressed in a tux.

"Evening Yuan," said the man, "I take it theses are your guests you want shown around?"

"Yes, this Simone Yin, as I told you he's the assistant Curator. Simone you know Anna," said Yuan as he introduced the rest of the group. It was interesting that he introduced Morgan as Chuck's best friend without mentioning any connection to Anna. Chuck and Sarah hung towards the back watching the show unfold, Anna acting jealous of Alex and Yuan obviously feeling the same towards Morgan.

"Sweetie, do you think we're going to get out of here tonight without any bloodletting?"

"I don't know Love but I'm about to shake things up," said Chuck. "Anna is this yours?" Chuck held out the Jade dart. "I thought it might have fallen out of your hair?"

"No, that's not mine," she said.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Yuan obviously a little disturbed by it.

"Over by the entrance, what should I do with it?"

"Probably just a prop for the exhibit," said Simone.

"Yes, that's it, just a prop. Oh Anna Love I forgot I needed to make a phone call. Can I leave you with your friends for a few minutes? Simone, can you come with me I forgot you need to listen in on this call too." The two men disappeared quickly. Sarah pulled Chuck aside.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know but I'd like to listen in on that conversation. Well it's almost time for the Gala to begin let's see if Casey is around then we can mingle."

"What are you going to do about those three?"

"I don't know but the Cobra is supposed to be in charge."

"You know if you have to be here tomorrow I can ride in with Ellie in their rental. Sweetie, it's no problem."

"No way am I going to let you go to that appointment tomorrow by yourself. I've got eyes on Casey he's over with Matt Pike. Come on I'll introduce you.

They walked across the room passing through the crowd of people who had just entered. Already the room was filling fast as it seemed everyone came at once.

"Well the organizers will be happy," said Chuck to Matt as he came up to him.

"It doesn't make my job any easier. I assume you're his better half," he said to Sarah.

"Sarah and you must be Mike. My husband has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope, so Chuck have you met our Dr. Yin?"

"Yes, and he seemed to want to get out in hurry after I showed him this." Chuck showed Matt the dart and he looked back perplexed.

"A present from the Red Lotus. They can't just say hi like normal people. What is interesting is that your friend left with a guy I identified as being Triad."

"That doesn't make much sense I vetted him myself and he was squeaky clean."

"Well that's not exactly true", said Casey, "he had a juve record I got unsealed. Seems back in the day he ran with a local gang and guess who else was in the gang. Yep, you got it our other friend Yuan."

"So if Yuan met up with Yin and found out he worked here and had a record he could've blackmail him."

"Reasonable assumption but the truth is the Curator wouldn't have cared about it. He treats Yin like a son."

"Sometimes the threat is enough. If I were you I'd change all my security codes."

"But he didn't have access to any."

"I wouldn't risk it." Matt and Casey went off to do a round together leaving Chuck and Sarah. Chuck just stood there eyeing everyone in the room.

"What is it Sweetie? What are you thinking?"

"Somewhere out there in that crowd are the White and Red Lotus. I'm sure of it."

"Mr. Carmichael, excuse me," Chuck turned around and found the curator standing behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck, "Dr. Spinks this is my wife Sarah; Sarah, Dr. Spinks the Curator."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said as the shook hand.

"I'm sorry but I was looking for Miss Wu. I just got a phone call from Simone and he said he had to go out of town on an emergency and that Yuan was taking him."

"Do you know Yuan?"

"Oh yes, he and Yin are good friends and sometimes he comes and lends a hand. He helps me with receiving merchandise for the museum. You have no idea what a hassle customs can be sometimes and how obtuse they are. They wouldn't know a Ming vase from an ashtray at the Waldron. I call it the department of Philistines. You don't want to get me started."

"Well, if you want I can tell Anna for you," said Chuck "I think I know where I can find them."

"If you don't mind I need to jot down a couple of ideas I have about our next installation that I need to put to paper before I forget. Never let yourself get old it's a terrible thing. I should've retired years ago but what can I say I love my work and I'm surrounded by beautiful things."

"It sounds like you've got the perfect job."

"Casey's perfect job would involve an armory," said Chuck as Sarah giggled into her Prosecco. "You know you're not supposed to drink that."

"I'm not I'm just smelling it and holding it for you."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"No I don't believe you have. That's rather remise on your part."

"How can I make it up?"

"A series of kisses would be a good start." Chuck pulled her close and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT

Yuan and Simone made their way quickly into the parking lot and checked to make sure no one was around before they started arguing. As their argument started to deteriorate and they began to shove each as other three black Escalades pull up and ten men in black suits step out. The men circled Yuan and Simone both breathing heavy and sweating from their altercation.

"What's going on? You two act as if you're scared of your own shadows," said a man who stepped out of the circle. Yuan recognized him as Red Pole and the Boss of this operation.

"It's Red Lotus, she's here," said Yuan.

"Where I don't see her?"

"No not here, here in this moment," said Simone. "She's been in the museum. That means she's been watching us. She knows. I know she knows."

"She doesn't know anything but if it makes you happy we'll put off taking the Jade Dragon."

"Until when?" Ask Simone not liking being left out in the dark. "I mean this is my museum and I have a right to know."

"Right! Your museum. You have what we give you and nothing more. Those who need to know have been told. Now where is Yei? Has anyone seen Yei?" After seeing that Yei was nowhere to be found the boss turned back to Simone and Yuan. "I don't suppose either of you know where Yei is, do you?"

"No, I haven't seen Yei since the meeting," said Yuan.

"Who's Yei? I don't even know him."

"Well, I think we need to take this conversation some place more private. We all need to go for a ride together."

"But my girlfriend is still in the exhibit," said Yuan.

"We won't be long," said the Boss. "Just long enough to find Yei. You have time for your brother, don't you Yuan? You do remember your oaths?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then let's go. You two can sit in the middle we'll make room."

"But sir, I need to be at the Gala, the Curator will notice I'm missing."

"Then call him and tell him you have a personal problem that will keep you out of town for a few of days."

"Just a few?"

"That's what I said. I don't like repeating myself." The Boss took Simone away from Yuan to the other Escalade. "Have the Curator tell Yuan's girlfriend that he's coming with you and that he left the keys to his car in his Ferrari for her to drive herself home." Simone pulled out his phone. "Wait,"

said the Boss put it on speaker."

"Dr. Spinks, this is Simone. I'm sorry but I've got a personal emergency my brother is in the hospital and I have to go see him right now."

"Now but the Gala has just started." Naturally, the Curator wasn't happy about this he had counted on Simone to help him run the exhibit. It was a two man show but family took priority.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have to go. It's a matter of life or death," as he spoke the Boss pulled out a pistol. "I could be gone for a few days."

"Well family is family I guess. Call me when you get back," said the Curator. "I'm going to need your technical assistance with the next installation the one with the Tibetan artifacts. I was thinking about how to set up prayer wheels around the entrance and hanging pray flags above the exhibits to give a kind of sacred and profane look. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect, you know you always have good ideas. I'm proud we've had this time to work together."

"You sound a bit down my boy. Don't worry about missing the Gala I'll cover for you with the organizers."

"You know thinking about the new installation how about using that antique copy of the Tibetan Book of the Dead as the center piece?"

"Yes, yes perfect I can almost see it in my head."

"Good take care of your brother but hurry back. We've got a lot to do."

"Right," said Simone as the Boss pointed over Yuan. "Oh I asked Yuan to come with me. Can you apologize for him with his girlfriend Anna Wu. She's at the Gala with her friends. You can't miss them one is short man with a beard and then there is an attractive blond woman who's pregnant."

"Yes, I've seen them in the crowd."

"Good, Yuan is going to leave his keys in his car for her," the Boss smiled and nodded approving. Simone just hoped he just saved himself from what he feared was going to happen.

"Well again, thanks I've learned a lot from you."

"Don't sound so glum I'm sure everything will be okay just hurry back," said the Curator as Simone hung up and the man next to him took his phone from his hand.

"Okay, let's load up and head out. There's nothing left here tonight."

"Boss what do you want to do with Yuan's girlfriend?"

"I think I heard Yuan mention something about a sticky gas pedal and problems with his brakes."

"I understand. Do you want us to follow behind and make sure the accident is fatal?"

"It would be criminal not to offer assistance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE GALA

Sarah and Chuck were still talking together when Anna, Morgan and Alex arrived. Morgan had each hanging off opposite arms and he was beet red in the middle. Chuck also noticed Casey watching Morgan with a look he didn't like. It reminded him of animal planet the look of the lion before it pounced on the wounded gazelle.

"Hey Little Buddy, looks like your dance card there is kind of full."

"Yeah, not to mention crowded."

"Chuckles have you seen Yuan," asked Anna. "I haven't seen him since he disappeared with Simone. But Morgan has been kind enough to take care of me."

"Yes, he has," said Alex.

"Alex can you come with me to the powder room I might need your help," said Sarah as she took Alex off Morgan's arm and led her away. Chuck stood there watching Sarah disappear with Alex.

"So Chuckles, Yuan, have you seen him?"

"Oh yeah, well no, the Curator came by Dr. Spinks."

"Simone's boss."

"Right, well he said Yuan had to go with Simone. Some sort of emergency. Dr. Spinks can tell you more. He's in his office, if you want Morgan and I can take you there. I think I saw it on my way in."

"No, I know where it's at. I'll go by myself but Morgan I'll be right back try to be patient," said Anna started to walk away only to stop to look back wanting to make sure Morgan was watching her like Chuck had Sarah. The problem was he didn't.

"Chuck, dude what am I going to do? I'm up the preverbal polluted stream here."

"Hang in there. Sarah went to talk to Alex for you and well I don't know what's going on with Yuan. I'm going to have Casey pull all the video from tonight. I hate to tell you this but you need to keep Anna close."

"How close? Chuck buddy I'm in the hot seat here. I've got Alex on one side and Anna on the other. You know that happens to the guy who steps in the middle of a cat fight, he gets scratched."

"Don't worry Morgan it won't be a cat fight if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks you're making me feel better already."

"It'd be a knife fight. Here," said Chuck as he grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter passed by. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"No I won't but thanks. You know the problem with canapé is no matter how many you eat you're still hungry," said Morgan as Sarah and Alex returned

"Well, why don't you take Alex and have a little alone time Morgan," said Sarah. "Chuck and I will try and fend off Anna for a while so you two can be together."

"Hey, thanks," said Morgan. "You know Chuck quite a woman you've got there, we've got, Women we've got," he corrected himself after catching a look from Alex then she led him off.

"Yes, I have to agree. Are having a good time Mrs. Carmichael?"

"Why yes Mr. Carmichael. I was starting to go a little crazy spending all that time at home. I had a little talk with Alex about the spy life."

"Is it something I need to know?"

"I just told her that sometimes we have to lie and pretend to the people around us but when we go home and close the door that should all end."

"Sounds like sage advice."

"One someone special taught me," she said as he put his arm around her.

"Someone I know?"

"Yeah Casey." Chuck almost choked on his drink as tried to hold the laugh in.

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"Don't be that was great. How would've believed all those years ago that I the nerd would be listening to you Sarah Walker tell a joke in a place like this." He said as he kissed her.

"Hey if you two don't mind we've got a mission going on here. I'd tell you two to take it to the bedroom but that's what got her in the condition she's in now."

"Always the sensitive soul, hey Casey."

"Whatever, perps on the move."

"Which perp?"

"Anna just left the Gala. Come on we'd better follow her." They left leaving Alex and Morgan alone to enjoy themselves alone. Casey hesitated at the door.

"Come on Casey," said Sarah. "What trouble can they get into here by themselves?'

"We're talking about Grimes remember," and he had a point.

"Come on we'll be just outside. You'll be back in a second."

It was already dark outside but the parking lot was well lit where they parked and they found Anna sitting in Yuan's Ferrari looking at the steering wheel.

"Anna are you okay," asked Sarah.

"No, I'm not. My stupid boyfriend ran off with his friend and left me his car. I mean it's not like he doesn't know that I don't know how to drive a stick."

"Oh, but is it just that?"

"No, no it's not. Do you mind sitting her with me and talking? Sorry Chuckles but can I borrow Sarah for a bit we're just going to sit here. I promise."

"Sure, I guess if it's alright with Sarah."

"Don't go far I might need your help to extract me afterwards," she said as they all laughed.

"Hey, isn't that John Casey over there? What's he doing here?"

"He's moonlighting from the Buy More working security. I'll just go over and talk with him while you two chat." Chuck walked over to Casey as Sarah opened the passenger side and got in.

"Chuck I think we have a problem. Don't turn around too fast but there's a black Escalade at your six o'clock with at least three people in it. They parked behind Yuan's car and are just sitting there."

"Just could be some kids getting stoned in their parents' car while there inside."

"Could be but why don't we take that computer in your head and make a pass see if you flash on anything."

"I guess it can't hurt. You know Casey you could cut Morgan a little slack."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean he's trying to do right by Alex and you should give him a chance."

"Give him a chance to break her heart again, I don't think so. You saw the way he acted around his old flame."

"Yes, I did and that was pure fear. He didn't know what to do. But in the end he's inside with Alex and Anna is here alone. I'm not saying I'm an expert far be it but Morgan hasn't had that much experience with women not like you."

"Experience? My experience is either I leave them or they get killed and most of the time I'm the one killing them."

"Thank you for sharing that. I guess Kathleen and Gertrude are lucky."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" Casey raise a finger, "hold that thought." He pecked on the window of the Escalade and the driver lowered the window.

"What do you want," snapped the man inside.

"Sorry, but my friend here doesn't smoke and I was wondering if you had a light," asked Casey looking over at Chuck who flashed and nodded. The man reached over and pushed in the cigarette lighter on the dash.

"Wow, time sure goes by in a flash," said Chuck as he circled over to the passenger's side. "You know smoking is going to kill you one of these days John." The lighter popped out and he passed it to Casey through the window.

"Ops," Casey said as he dropped it on the man's lap and as the driver jumped out Casey took his head and banged in against the side of the vehicle. Chuck on the other side opened the passenger door and yanked the man out while darting the one behind him. Then before the other one could get up Chuck knocked him out with his dart pistol.

"Who did we just take out and please don't tell me they were Jehovah witnesses."

"Well this one has a type 77 Chinese made handgun and there are a couple type 56s Chinese knockoff AK47s in the back so that would rule that out. No they're Triad. Why do you think they were here? Keeping an eye on Anna?"

"Could be, here take my keys," said Casey as he threw them at Chuck, "in the trunk I keep extra handcuffs. Bring me a pair."

"What you just keep them around for extracurricular activities."

"Just get them before I practise the shot put or the hammer throw on you."

"Stick and stones-"

"Do you want to test that theory?" After securing the thugs and loading them back inside the Escalade, Casey volunteered to take them to a black site he knew close by.

"I'll be back in a bit after I've had a little tête-à-tête with our friends," said Casey as one of them started to moan as he was coming to. "One's starting to become chatty already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE FERRARI

"Sarah I know we're not friends but I need someone to talk to."

"That's not true. I'm your friend too. Just because Morgan's Chuck's best friend doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Really, I know I've said this before but I'm not sure you ever really noticed me."

"And if I remember correctly I told you that you were wrong. Anna what's the matter? Is it Morgan?"

"Yes I miss him and I guess I'm having a hard time letting go. I know he's in love with someone else and has moved on but I haven't. I feel like I'm stuck in time."

"The person you need to talk to is Chuck. He told me that was the way he felt after his girlfriend dumped him at Stanford and he started working at the Buy More." Sarah intentionally left out Bryce.

"How did he get out of it?"

"I guess he met me. You really do need to talk to Chuck."

"I can't. It would be like talking to Morgan and I just can't do that. Could you drive me home and we can talk some more?"

"I don't think I can physically do that but how about I teach you how to drive a stick. That way we can talk too."

"You don't mind?"

"Let me call Chuck and have he meet us at your place that way he can give me a ride back." Sarah called Chuck and he reluctantly agreed then he went back inside to tell Morgan and Alex they would be riding back with Casey when he arrived. It was already late so he said his goodbyes and left Captain Morgan in charge. Chuck had just walked back out to the parking lot and was about to get in the herder when his phone rang. Looking down he saw Casey's smiling face on the screen.

"Hey Big Guy let me put you on speaker I'm about to start driving. I left Morgan in charge. I know I should've waited for you but I've got to go pick up Sarah, she left with Anna-"

"Shut up idiot and listen."

"You don't have to be rude."

"You pencil neck geek listen to me I got one of the guys to talk. He said that they booby trapped Yuan's car."

"Crap Sarah in it." He knew he shouldn't have let her out of his sight and now if anything happened to her or their baby it would be his fault. "What did they do?" Casey explained as Chuck spun out of the parking lot after them. After he hung up with Casey he tried to call Sarah but got no answer. He then turned on her remote tracking beacon and focused.

"Flash, come on flash," he said. He flashed. Maps of L.A. appeared in his head with calculations of speed and distance then arrows emerged drawing two lines to a point where they converged. Driving at break neck speeds through back yards and alleys he received insults and screams from angry people as he tore down clothes lines and over turned trash cans.

"Sarah, Sarah, can you hear me," he yelled into his phone as she finally picked up the line.

"Yes, but things are going crazy here. The gas petal is stuck all the way to the floorboard and the brakes seem to be out. I'm trying to break open the steering column to get at the wiring. I think I can get it to turn itself off."

"No, don't to that yet. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. If you turn off the car while you're driving you'll lose your power steering which will mean that Anna, Anna is driving?"

"Yes,"

"Good, well not good but you know what I mean. Crap, if you lose your power steering you'll have to man handle the steering wheel and travelling as fast as you are now you'll go off the road."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan." Chuck explained what he was going to do and what they had to do.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No but there's no other choice. Okay I see you. Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Receiving insults and screams of motorists Chuck jumped the road, cut across a freeway then down an embankment to get himself in front of the Ferrari. He was just driving in the wrong direction heading towards them dodging angry motorists. Then with a combination brake, gas, handbrake he did a 180 in the middle of the road and then he brought the herder's speed up to match the Ferrari's letting it ease in behind him.

"Okay now," he yelled into his phone. Sarah cut the ignition wires which shorted it out causing the motor to die. He braced himself against the herder's steering wheel and waited for impact. He let the Ferrari ram him from behind then it ran up the herder's back so the two cars looked like mating turtles driving down the road.

"Chuck are you alright?" With the front of their car pointed up Sarah couldn't see anything.

"Yeah hold on back there I'm braking," he said as he slowly reduced speed and pulled over to the side. Once they were parked he ran back and got Sarah out as Anna climbed out the other side. Sarah threw her arms around Chuck and pulled him tight.

"You came for us."

"Always," he said then looking back at the two cars. "Wow it actually worked."

"What? You didn't flash?"

"He didn't what," asked Anna but they both ignored her.

"No, I just knew I had to do something and I thought if I got your front tires off the ground then I could take over steering the tricky part was stopping. If I went too slow you'd just driven over the top of me and well there was no way the herder would be able to go faster."

"Whatever, I'm just glad it work," said Sarah as she pulled him in close and kissed him then whispered in his ear, "Don't ever do anything like that again."

Standing on the side of the road Chuck, Sara and Anna waited for Casey to show up as cars sped by. A few stopped to ask if they needed help but most just slowed to gawk at the two vehicles immortalized in an awkward bizarre pose. Finally, Casey arrived in his Crown Vic after having taken Morgan and Alex home.

"What have we got here," he asked as he got out looking at the wreck. "Hey Chuck you know that's not the way you get a Smart."

"Well considering the offspring would be half Italian I was shooting for a Fiat 500."

"I've got some people coming to clear this mess."

"Good but Anna I don't think you ought to go home tonight," said Chuck. "You're probably too shook up. I know you can stay with Casey."

"Oh, no I've got problems at home, the guestroom is a disaster and the bed is gone, that's right I had to throw it out after Morgan left. You know bedbugs and things."

"Bedbugs right I'm sure. Well I guess you can sleep on our couch if you don't mind," said Chuck, "right Sarah?"

"Yes, no problem. It's all yours if you want it and Chuck is right you shouldn't be by yourself right now."

"Maybe you're right, let's call Morgan and Alex, that's her name isn't it?"

"Yes, Alex is Morgan's financée, but why should we call Morgan?"

"So I can stay with them Chuckles, of course. You're right I shouldn't be staying by myself. I'm glad you had such a wonderful idea."

"Sarah just shoot me in the head before Morgan does."

"Don't worry it won't be Morgan that shoots you."

"You really think so," asked Chuck feeling a little relieved.

"No, Alex will."

"Thanks Love I really needed that. You know we don't have to share every tiny detail with them, do we?"

"Here you go Chuck," said Casey as he held his phone. "I just called the Troll for you and I've got him on speaker so we all can hear."

"Thank you very much John but I could've done that on my own."

"Don't mention it Chuckles," he said.

"Were you born sarcastic or did you take a special course at spy school?"

"Chuck is that you? Casey called told us you had an accident are you okay?"

"Yes, Little Buddy actually Sarah and Anna were involved in it too." Chuck looked back at the men from the CIA towing crew shaking their heads looking over the cars. "It was just a little fender-bender."

"Are they alright? How's Sarah and the baby?"

"Good, good all good. Listen I can't get into it on the phone because it would be too long and complicated to explain but we have a problem."

"Sure, anything I can do to help the team out, just shoot." Chuck felt bad about what he was about to ask but it couldn't be helped.

"Anna needs a place to stay for the night and well we were wondering if you and Alex could put her up. Listen I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

"Oh Chuckles. Morgan doesn't mind," said Anna.

"Chuck you've got me on speaker? Hey Dude not cool."

"I'm not the one who called you remember." Chuck wanted this point underlined but he would have had to call Morgan he just wouldn't have put him on speaker.

"Casey, thanks John a real pal there."

"Don't mention it Moron. I'll drop Chuck and Sarah off first then I'll swing by your place."

"Okay, I guess so. Alex," they heard Morgan yell, "guess who's coming for dinner and it's not Sidney Poitier. Anna needs-" Casey hung up the phone before they heard the rest.

"That was probably a good idea," said Chuck.

"Well, can we get everyone loaded up so we can head out. I'll have another car dropped off for you tonight. Chuck, give me a call from the hospital and let me know how things are going. The idiot and I can handle the situation at the museum until you're free."

"Casey, I just want you to realize when you call someone an idiot that kind of negates their ability to 'handle the situation'."

Okay the moron and I can handle the situation, better?"

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand." Chuck turned his attention to Sarah, "are you okay? You look tired."

"Maybe a little but I had fun. All this was worth it to get out of the house. Anna if you want call me from Morgan's we can talk some more if you want?"

"Thanks. It's nice to have a friend."

"Friends are over rated." Casey grunted.

"Oh Big Guy I'll be your friend," said Chuck as he patted him. "You know it's alright for men to say they love each other."

"Bartowski, if you keep it up you'll be riding on the hood on the way home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Black Escalades pulled in the port of Los Angeles one of the busiest waterfronts on the west coast. They drove through the maze of containers and buildings until they arriving at an open warehouse. Eight men got out and were joined by four more from inside.

"Take those two to the container," said the Boss as he walked into his office. Once inside he poured himself a drink then made a phone call. "It's me we've got a problem with Yuan. I had him tailed and now my man is gone. … Yuan thinks it was the Red Lotus who got him. … I agree I don't want to take any risks. Will you take care of White Paper Fan? … No, I'm not afraid of him but I don't need this blowing back on me either. … Okay I can make that happen. … But I've got another idea. Let me explain…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Echo Park

Chuck and Sarah prepared to go to bed. It wasn't that late but Sarah felt exhausted from the day's ordeal but happy that she had finally gotten out and escaped her reality for at least one evening. Once in bed Chuck rolled over and kissed her before he turned off the lights. As tired as she felt it wasn't long before she was fast asleep and dreaming.

"Cold," she heard herself say, "I'm cold," she said out loud and she could see her breath hang in the air. As she spoke it began to snow. The snowflakes were huge so huge were they and the snow fall was so heavy that she actually heard it snow. It wasn't long before everything around her was covered under a deep white blanket.

Then she saw two men sword fighting in the distance. At first she could barely make them out and only heard the metal on metal as their bladed hit. Then it seemed as she was projected forward almost on top of them. She watched them hacking and slashing at each other. Sparks flying as metal hit metal.

"Stop, quit," she wanted to scream but she couldn't speak. She tried to move to break them up but she found she was frozen in the snow, an observer unable to intervene. The battle between the two continued even fiercer than before. Now they were actually cutting each other and the virgin white snow around them was marked with crimson cast off stains.

"Let him go," she heard a thin voice cry from the snow. A young woman rose with a dagger in her. It was Mei. "If you kill him I'll kill you with this dagger," Mei said laying her hand on the dagger protruding from her chest.

"Don't do it," said Liu "if you pull it out you'll bleed to death."

"Don't do it," said Jin, "Mei I'll move closer to Liu he'll hit me first so you can't save me."

But Liu pretended to throw his dagger, he wanted Mei to kill him, but Mei pulled the blade from herself and hurled it. However, she didn't throw it at Liu she loved both of them so she tried to deflect Liu's dagger, the one he never threw and instead of deflecting his blade she blocked a drop of Liu's blood. Jin ran to Mei and held her in his arms as she died and heard her last words.

"You shouldn't have come back," she said as she died.

"But I came back for you my love," Jin said as he kissed her. Sadness gripped Sarah as he realized that the people she had just seen had been transformed into Yuan, Morgan and Anna. She felt her cheeks moist and warm as her tears flowed and she had an uncontrollable desire to cry.

"Hey, wake up," Sarah heard, feeling someone shake her and slowly the room around her came in focus. "Wake up, are you alright? Wake up, please." She heard and felt Chuck's warm lips all over her face and the tremor in his voice.

"Huh, what is it, what's going on? Oh Love, what's the matter?" She said as she reached up and caressed his face.

"What's the matter? You were crying in your sleep and you wouldn't wake up. Let me get Ellie," said Chuck as he started to get out of bed.

"No, no, we're going to see her in the morning and besides it was just a dream. I don't want you to go over and wake them up. Clara is sleeping and if you wake her she'll get worried. Poor Devon will be stuck with her tomorrow and won't know what to do."

"Captain Awesome always knows what to do. But I guess you're right. We're going to see them in a little while anyway. But do you remember your dream?" Chuck was trying to hide his concern but not doing a very good job of it. He had already connect this to the intersect and her subconscious.

"I know you're worried but it was only a dream. It was like the one I had before but this one was in a snow storm," said Sarah as she went on to describe what she remembered. "And in the end they changed, Jin and Liu became Yuan and Morgan while Mei became Anna."

"Do you remember who was Jin and who was Liu?"

"No I just felt they both loved Anna and she was dead."

"At least this time you didn't throw a knife at me," said Chuck

"It's not funny," she snapped, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have barked at you like that you're only trying to help but I can't tell you how sad I felt. The only time I've ever felt such desolation was when I thought I lost you."

"No you're right, I shouldn't have tried to make a joke. I can see you're upset. Well, could your dream have something to do with your talk with Anna?"

"Yes, it could've and I'm almost sure it did. I can't tell you what Anna told me because you'd have to tell Morgan."

"Really, like it's something I can't guess. She still has feelings for Morgan and can't get him out of her head. She feels frozen, which is what you felt in your dream."

"Do you also read palms? That was awesome for a lack of a better word."

"It's no big deal, Love. I've been where she is and have gone through what she's feeling. I just wished you had her talk to me."

"I tried but she won't because you're Morgan's best friend and she's afraid you'll tell him what she says."

"That doesn't mean I can't be empathic. Do you think it would help if I tried to talk to her?"

"It might but we should talk to her together. I don't want her to feel I betrayed her trust and we should face her as a unified front."

"Look at you," Chuck said with a wide grin.

"What?"

"Making friends like a normal girl. Who would've ever guessed?"

"Shut up," she said jokingly but he was right. Before Chuck she didn't have any friends, none to really talk about. Friends and family were liabilities that got you killed but now, now after Chuck they were something to fight for and cherish.

"Why don't I make pancakes? After all they're our family's cure-all.

"If you don't want to go back to sleep," said Sarah. "Sweetie, it's early and you've got work to think about but if you want to I won't say no."

"But not before a kiss," he said as he moved close to her, brushed back her blonde hair and paused looking into her eyes. He was mesmerized by them and felt loved.

"What is it?"

"Every time I look at you I can't help but think how lucky I am to have someone like you."

"Like what?"

"You know? Like you?"

"No I don't, like what?'

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Okay, I'll play along. Someone as cool, as beautiful – gorgeous actually, as smart, as sexy, as you. Someone who can kick my butt when I deserve it and someone I want to share a cheeseburger with extra pickles included and someone I want to share the rest of my live with. You can stop me anytime with the compliments anytime you feel like."

"Sweetie you're every bit that for me and more." Sarah said then she kissed him.

"Wow," he said. "If you want I'll bring Madame her breakfast in bed."

"No, I prefer to go into the kitchen and see what's cooking," she said as she pulled him back to kiss him again. "Maybe we can start with an appetizer here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE WAREHOUSE

The Triad Boss hung up the receiver and stared at the phone thinking about the conversation he had just had. There was a lot riding on his plan not just his future in the Triad but his very life. But great gains demanded great risks already he had offered Yei up on the altar of his ambition how many more he'd have to offer he had no idea but everyone would be worth it. He called in two of his most trusted 49ers.

"Have we heard back from the men we left at the museum?"

"No and we can't seem to reach them."

"I don't like it I've got too much riding on this operation. Bring Simone in here I want to talk with him. Then I want you to take Yuan for a ride in the woods and introduce him to the wildlife." They brought Simone in and sat him in front of the Boss.

"Listen I've done everything you've asked. If there's something else just let me know and I'll do it for you. Just let me go."

"Well there is something you can do. I want you to steal the Jade Dragon for me."

"You're joking are you, right? That's funny. Now what do you really want?"

"I don't joke. I want you to go and steal the Jade Dragon this evening and bring it to me."

"But I can't. I don't know any of the security codes to deactivate the alarms and I'll get caught. Isn't there something else I can do instead?"

"You can take my gun and kill Yuan."

"What? I can't. He's my friend."

"Then you'll have to steal the Dragon. I don't think you want me to explain your third option but it involves you, my pistol and a bullet.

"Okay I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

"I'll steal the Jade Dragon for you." Simone would've said anything to get out of there.

"Good when you get back to the museum try to find out what happened to Yuan's girlfriend. What's her name?"

"Anna Wu, her family is connected with some diplomats at the embassy. I don't know their exact relationship just that Anna doesn't seem to get along with her family and she has an ex-boyfriend who's the manager of the Burbank Buy More."

"See you're a wealth of information when you want to be especially when you have the right motivation. You look nervous we can't have that what kind of host am I," the Boss said as he poured Simone a drink. "Here drink this; it'll steady your nerves."

"Thank you," said Simone as he took the glass he turned it up then handed it back.

"Good," said the Boss then he turned to his man, "Take him back to the Museum and drop him off. Simone, I can call you Simone now we're partners."

"Yeah sure," Simone answered as he nodded his head rapidly. He just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Already he was thinking about running in his head.

"Good Simone if you run to the cops you're dead. If I think you've betrayed me you're dead. If you screw with me in any way you're dead. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," he said terrified. Crap the Boss had read his mind.

"Good I'll call you this evening with the drop site," the Boss said as he tossed Simone his phone back. "Take him out of here." The two men escorted the assistant curator outside to one the Escalades they had driven in with the night before.

"Get inside," one of the men said as he opened the door. Simone was sitting inside when he saw two other men drag what looked like and unconscious Yuan to the other Escalade and then threw him inside.

"What are they doing with Yuan," asked Simone.

"Take our word for it you don't want to know." And they were right he didn't want to know.

I was early in the morning when the Black escalade pulled up in front of the museum and let Simone out. He fumbled with his keys as he opened his car door. Then got in and sat down. He took a deep breath as he watched the Escalade leave then he put the key in the ignition. It took him ten minutes to muster the strength and to calm his shaking hand enough to turn it. Driving home the only thing he could think of was how he was going to save his skin.

"What am I going to do?" He yelled inside the car and had an almost incontrollable rage. No he needed a plan. Maybe stealing the statue was his only hope, but how?


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

A black Escalade pulled into San Gabriel National Forest driving up a fire trail among the Jeffery Pines and Douglas Firs. There was an early morning mist that hung low among the trees giving an almost spectral feeling. Deer leaped out from the underbrush crossing the path and then disappearing like ghosts.

"Watch out," yelled the man riding shotgun. "We don't want to have an accident all the way up here."

"Don't have a cow. I know what I'm doing. Yuan you're awfully quite back there. Cat got your tongue. You know Yei and I were friends."

"Hey, I keep telling you guys I don't know what happened to him."

"Save it pretty soon you'll be talking with him."

"That's assuming he's dead. Listen for all anyone knows he could be tying one on in Tijuana with some chick he met."

"If you knew Yei you'd know how stupid what you just said was. Here we go." The driver pulled over in a small clearing. "End of the line." The men all got out pulling Yuan behind them. One of the men got a shovel out of the back while another took off Yuan's handcuffs as a third man covered him with a Type 56.

"Here dig," ordered the driver as he threw Yuan the shovel.

"You want me to dig my own grave?"

"Well we could but that'd mean you get to be dead sooner and besides we'd prefer not to sweat in these suits." Yuan started to dig but made sure to take his time moving dirt around more than actually digging a hole.

"Watch him," said one of the men, "I'll be right back," as he handed the driver the rifle before searching for a place to take care of business. Relieving himself behind a tree a tree he heard someone come up.

"Come on can't a guy have a little privacy," but no one answered so he turned around in time to see the muzzle flash from a suppressed HP Browning and felt a thud in his forehead then nothing. He dropped to the ground.

"Did you hear that," said the one man to the driver.

"Hear what? Is this place spooking you? Man up we've got a job to finish here."

"No probably nothing just some wild animals. Hey Yuan hurry up we don't have all day," said the man not wanting his partner to realize he was getting scared, nervous and thinking it was time to go.

"Go check on Wan. He's had long enough to do whatever he had to do."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon I don't think it's necessary."

"I gave you an order, now go. The last thing we need is for him to get lost and have some Forest Ranger find him then bring him back here."

"Well this isn't exactly like where we were born, now is it?"

"But it could be the last place you see, now go." He said as he pointed the gun barrel at Yuan, "I'll watch him."

The man tried to remember the direction his friend had gone off in thinking that he probably walked a straight line from where they were or at least he hoped he had been that smart. The sun had broken and the mist was beginning to clear and out of the haze the man saw Wan's body below a tree.

"Hey," he started to yell only to be silenced by a single shot from the same HP Browning straight through the throat. He looked over and saw a dark figure with a pistol in hand as he collapsed on the ground.

"Okay, this is good enough," said the driver. "Looks like I'm going to have to cover your grave myself then find these two fools. Oh well, here's your e-ticket to hell." He raised his gun to shoot but as he did they heard a pop and a hole appeared in his shirt. The man looked down at it in amazement. "I think I've just been shoot," he said. Then there were two more holes that appeared after hearing the same noise then he fell face first into Yuan's hole.

"Are you here to kill me? If you are you could've waited a little longer and this guy would've taken care of it for you," said Yuan to a slender Oriental woman dressed in black and carrying a pistol, as she walked out from the underbrush.

"But I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much besides if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead like that guy the other day."

"You killed Yei! You know how much trouble you got me in over that? They think I killed him."

"Couldn't be helped he was taking pictures of you and your friends."

"Why did you save me? I'm White Lotus' asset not yours and up until now you never really acted like you liked me."

"Liking has nothing to do with it she sent me. Now, she really does like you. "

"Don't be crazy to her I'm just an asset," Yuan said as the Red Lotus helped him out of the hole."

"Maybe in the beginning but not anymore. I don't even know if she knows it yet."

"Whatever, I need to talk with Anna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CASEY PULLED UP OUTSIDE OF MORGAN'S

Walking inside was like walking into an ice box. There was chill that hung in the air and a silence that said more than any words could.

"Hey Morgan tell your beard we need to get a move on it."

"Coffee Casey," asked Anna.

"Sure thanks," he said then looked over at Alex's face as she shook her head and mouthed no.

"Here you go. I made it myself but no one here seemed to appreciate it," said Anna as she poured something that resembled motor oil.

"Thanks," he said then he pushed it aside. "Grimes you ready yet?"

"Coming, coming hold your horses," he said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Wait Sweetie," said Alex as she straightened his tie and kissed him on the cheek. Casey and Anna gave a grunt but before Morgan could comment Anna spoke up.

"Can I get a ride with you two to the Buy More? I've got some things to get."

"Yeah, but we're not going to the Buy More," said Casey.

"That's right we're going to the museum?"

"Why?"

"Right, why would we? You see I need to check up on the off-site install we did there. You know being a busy manger and everything. I've got to check up on my workers when I can."

"And Casey, what are you going to do there?"

"Oh, I'm just tagging alone in case Morgan needs something. He's the boss."

"That's right I am," he said as he poked Casey in the chest hurting his finger, "and don't forget it." Casey growled.

"Is that right? I thought you two were going to the museum because you Colonel Casey NSA and you Morgan codename Cobra, were going to guard the Jade Dragon." You could've heard a pin drop.

"Who are you?" said Casey as he reached for his gun tucked under his jacket.

"Chill," Anna said as she flashed her credentials, "Taiwanese secret service, aka the White Lotus."

"The White what? Anna what's going on? Is this some sort of joke."

"No joke. I'll explain on our way to the museum."

"I'll call Chuck and Sarah," said Morgan.

"No! Don't we can handle this and we don't know the whole story yet. If there's need we can call them later."

"Don't think I'm not coming," said Alex, "as she grabbed her bag and they were out the door. Casey and Morgan in the front with Alex and Anna in the back, Morgan thought he heard the growling of cats coming from behind him.

"Okay, we're on the road now tell us what's going on. What's so important about this statute?"

"It's not the statue itself but what's inside or better what they think is inside. The Triad was originally formed by five shaolin priests that escaped execution when their temple was destroyed. They formed a secret society, the Triad. However, that was centuries ago and the modern mafia state has little to do with the noble goals of the founders. The five monks are called the five elders and their names have been a secret since the foundation. Inside the Jade dragon is supposed to be a scroll with those names. Tradition has it that whoever holds those names holds control over the rest."

"That's dumb why would the rest of the Triad follow someone just because they have names of five guys who lived centuries ago."

"Because of tradition, if you knew the five original elders you could trace their whole linage in the Triad. Since it's custom for a son to follow in his father's business so it would be with the Triad. Can you image all the thousands of people this would involve?"

"And many of them innocent," said Alex.

"You said what they thought was in it? The list isn't real."

"No it isn't. The original was lost in 1948 when the communist took over and we moved to Taiwan."

"We?" said Morgan.

"Yes, my family left with Chaing Kai-Shek. My great grandmother was the first White Lotus."

"And the Red Lotus," ask Morgan, "who is she?"

"She's Rebecca, my cousin. Not all of my family left and those who stayed had to prove their loyalty to the Party so we've been fighting ever since that is until recently."

"What's changed?" asked Alex now curious.

"The Triad," said Casey, "I see this is your chance to smoke out their leaders and to bring them down on both sides of the straits."

"Yes, and if my cousin and I can do this we will help establish a greater cooperation and understanding between our peoples. That is why this has to succeed."

"But why did you choose us and especially the Troll to help?

"I had to pick someone I trusted and well-"

"Someone you could use," said Casey, "spoken like a true spy."

"Sorry Morgan."

"How does Yuan fit in all this?" asked Alex. She could hardly believe everything Anna was saying but there was one thing she wanted payback her jaw still hurt.

"Well, we can ask him. He's standing right over there with that woman. I can only assume that's your cousin."

"Yeah but Casey you've got to play nice. She doesn't trust Americans and especially American spies."

"Good cause I don't trust commie spies either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck received an agency car Casey had dropped off and promised to give General Beckman a full brief later on in the day. He then made sure that Sarah had everything she would need at the hospital packing enough water to cross the Sahara along with snacks and things that would feed an army.

"Sweetie we'll just be there for the morning."

"Better safe than sorry, that's my motto."

"Better light than with a back ache is mine. It we need anything we can get it there. There's a cafeteria and a Starbucks so both our needs can be met," she said as she started to unpack the backpack he was going to take. "What's this?" She asked as she held up one of his watches.

"It's one of my governors."

"I know but why are you taking it?"

"I forgot to charge mine so I thought I'd bring it along just in case."

"Chuck, you need to learn to lie better. What was our deal? No lies no secrets."

"Okay, I'm worried and I wanted to be prepared. Is that so wrong?"

"No but you should've told me."

"And you should've told me about your headaches."

"Your right I should've but I didn't want you to worry."

"How do I know when to worry and when not to worry if you don't talk to me? I love you and it's only natural that I worry about you when something is wrong."

"I love you."

"And so do I," Chuck said as he took the governor from her then kissed her. That was when Ellie. Devon and Clara walked in.

"Yuck," said Clara as she saw them kissing.

"PG-13 alert," said Devon.

"Oh, sorry," said Sarah as she pulled away.

"No, we're sorry we should've rang the doorbell but your door was open."

"My bad," said Chuck. "I was just getting a few things together." Ellie looked at all the stuff on the counter top.

"Little Brother the test is only going to be about an hour long."

"Sarah told me the same thing but I just want to be prepared."

"Dude there's prepared and then there's over kill," said Devon.

"Okay, whatever you know how traffic is if we don't get on the road we're going to be late," said Chuck as Sarah kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I don't want you to think we're ganging up on you."

"I love you," Chuck said as he kissed her back.

"Devon you could take some notes here on how to treat you wife."

"I agree I've been a little remiss with the PDA lately but in all fairness PDA is hard when you're trying to maintain PG-13."

Finally, Chuck, Sarah and Ellie got off heading towards Westside Hospital but in the packing, unpacking and repacking the governor got left on the kitchen counter.

Arriving at the hospital Ellie was greet by her old colleagues who naturally wanted to chat and get caught up but she put them all off until she got Sarah taken care of. Once they were in Neurology she took them to the lab and had the tech hook electrodes up to Sarah.

"Okay you know the drill just lean back and relax," Ellie said then turned to Chuck. "Do you want to wait outside?"

"I'd prefer to stay."

"If you interfere I'll have to ask you to leave."

"You can ask." Chuck had no intention of letting Sarah out of his sight. "Sorry I'm just a little tired I guess. El, can we step outside of a second," said Chuck as Sarah was still getting hooked up.

"Sure, I'll be right outside if you need me. Sarah you're in good hands," Ellie said to the tech then she joined Chuck in the hall.

"Okay what is it? I can see you're agitated this isn't the first time Sarah's had this type of exam."

"I think you need to know she's been having dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Chuck went on to describe what Sarah had told him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know Chuck. You're right they seem tied to the intersect somehow. Let's run this test and see what happens before we start jumping to conclusions." Chuck didn't care much for the answer but he didn't know what else to do so they went back inside. Ellie pulled over a monitor and placed it in front of Sarah then sat next to her.

"Okay you'll see a series of images just watch the screen and relax. Tell me when you're ready," said Ellie as Chuck position himself behind Sarah. Chuck wanted to watch the screen too because he knew as the human intersect he would flash on the images Sarah might flash on if her intersect was in fact coming to the surface.

"Okay start," Sarah said with trepidation and the images began to scroll faster and faster until they were almost a blur. Ellie had placed the same intersect frame throughout the video and scrolling through them so fast was a way to guarantee the subconscious would see it not the conscious.

"Augh," she said as she grabbed her head. Chuck saw it too that was the first one then another one came and another one. Sarah was in trouble and it seemed only Chuck could tell.

"Stop, stop," he yelled as she knocked over the monitor and held her head close to his chest shielding her from seeing anymore. "Can't you see she's hurting? Christ El, I trusted you."

"Lay her back," said Ellie as she shined a pin light in her eyes. "She's still flashing. We've got to get her to stop. Chuck I'm going to have to give her a sedative."

"And the baby?'

"It can't be helped."

"No, in my backpack," he said as he dumped the contents on the ground. It wasn't there. "Crap, I left it at home. Here take this," he almost ripped off his governor and put it on her. Sarah immediately stabilized and began to come back into herself.

"What happened," she asked as she lifted her arm. "Your governor."

"Augh," cried Chuck he felt a surge in his head as images flashed of people, places and things encoded images that caused him to flash uncontrollably. He grabbed the sides of her bed until his knuckles turned white and buried his face in the mattress.

"What is it," Sarah asked then she saw the white band on his wrist left by his watch. "Love, you gave me yours."

"I had to," he said trying to control the pain, "left other one at home."

"Let me give you yours back."

"No, I can put up with this. You can't." Already he was mastering it but he knew he could only hold out for a little while and he raised he face to look at her. "Ellie," yelled Chuck still looking at Sarah, "have Devon go to our apartment and get the watch I left. Love, describe the box to her. Augh," he felt another wave shoot through his head. "Have him bring the watch here."

"Ellie, please hurry," said Sarah as she caressed Chuck's head and kissed him. Ellie started to call.

"El wait go outside."

"What? Chuck I know you mad but-"

"No. no, I don't know if I can control this pain and I don't want Clara to hear me like this, please."

"Called Devon from outside, augh that was another good one."

"Ellie keep him on the line until he has the watch that way we'll know when he's on his way here. I'm here with Chuck. If we need to we can switch," said Sarah. Ellie was out a few minutes then back.

"Okay, Devon's on his way."

"Augh, I forgot how much this hurts. I'm sorry but I've got to lie down." Ellie helped him over to a stretcher as Sarah got up to sit beside him.

"Ellie, how long will it take Devon to get here?" Sarah was mad at herself for teasing Chuck about his bag. If she had let him bring what he wanted they would've had the extra governor but she didn't.

"About half an hour more or less."

"I don't want you to blame yourself," Chuck said, "I can tell what you're thinking. I should've checked the bag when we left to make sure I put everything back in it. Augh." The pain was getting worse.

"Sarah, I should give Chuck a sedative before he has any brain damage."

"Okay, give it to him."

"No, no please I want to be lucid."

"Love, let me give you a goodnight kiss and I'll give you another when we wake you." Sarah bent over him and kissed him as Ellie gave him an injection. No sooner than Chuck had passed out his phone began playing mariachi music. Sarah picked it up, Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE MUSEUM

The Triad Boss was sitting behind his desk deep in thought going over his plans and thinking how easy it was to turn Simone. Now with luck he'd have the Jade Dragon soon and be in a position to barter his way up the ladder. Wringing his hands he could already feel the ring of laurels on his head. The golden boy they'd call him or in this case the golden dragon. He got up walked over to a mirror and was staring at himself when one of his men came in.

"Hey Boss it's that museum guy on the phone. He wants to speak to you says it's important."

"Maybe he's already got the statute. Okay patch him in I'll take it on speaker," said the Boss as he got up from his desk and began pacing.

"Hey, this is Simone. I know I'm supposed to steal the Jade Dragon but I thought you should know I'm here at the museum and I'm looking right at Yuan."

"What! He's supposed to be dead. Are you sure?"

"I'm looking right at him. He's standing next to his girlfriend, Anna along with this other Oriental girl. There's also a couple I met last night.

"I wonder, yes one of them has to be the Lotus," said the Boss then he began to ramble. "Everyone just assumed that the Lotus was oriental but what if she's not. Yes, makes sense now why no one can find her. Brilliant! Hiding in plain sight."

"Boss," said one of his men, "you know there's no reason it has to be one person either. I mean think about she seems to be everywhere."

"You're a genius. You're right a couple working together. Yuan was quick to throw out the Red Lotus. You know what that means," said the Boss to his man. "One of them or all of them is probably the White Lotus. Crap I was right all along about Yuan, he's a traitor. I knew it."

"Mr. Boss, are you still there?" Simone didn't know what else to call him.

"Yeah, who else is there?"

"I don't know his name but there is this guy whose jaw looks like it was chiseled by Michelangelo. He was working security at the Gala last night."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it I talk when I'm nervous. What do you want me to do?"

"Go over and say."

"You want me to go in? I can't after last night. Yuan saw me get in your car and drive away."

"No idiot, go home. I'll call you later if you're needed for now just stay put there. Remember I have men watching you so don't get cute," said the Boss as he hung up.

"What do you want us to do?"

"You know me a little too well. You're right a change of plans get all the guys together we're going to pay a visit to the museum in force. We'll take the Jade Dragon along Yuan and his friends. I want all the men armed and ready. If I'm right we'll take out the White Lotus and the Red won't be too far behind. So the Cobra and the Lotuses know each other makes sense."

"What about this Simone guy?"

"He's served his purpose. No loose ends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE MUSEUM

"Okay I'll go," said Simone but instead of leaving he sat for a while and just watched trying to gather courage. He had to do something this time he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He already compromised his friend with his call so he had to do something to make amends, but fear froze him.

Casey, Alex, Morgan and Anna had just walked up to Rebecca and Yuan.

"Are you alright," asked Anna as she ran up to Yuan, "I was worried about you but I couldn't blow my cover. I sent Rebecca as soon as I could."

"And it was a good thing she saved me." He reached out and they held hands.

"Thanks Cousin."

"Don't mention it. So you're John Casey," Rebecca said walking around him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Somehow I imagined you taller."

"Somehow I imagined you-"

"So Anna," said Morgan, "who is Yuan really?"

"He's my asset." Then Rebecca interrupted her telling her in Chinese that she should keep her mouth shut and that she didn't trust these people.

"English please," said Casey as he put his hand on his weapon. "My trigger finger is getting a little itchy and you don't want that."

"I told her to keep quiet about our operation. I don't trust you," Rebecca said to Casey in his face.

"Well that goes for me too sister," said Casey. "Okay I want some answers or this operation is over, got it!"

"I already told you everything you need to know. Yuan is my asset and he's been working for me inside the Triad gathering names and information on their leaders."

"This has been a long term op so I'd appreciate if your group wouldn't screw it up," said Rebecca.

"Screw it up! Why are we still listening to this?"

"The same reason I'm telling you about it now, orders," said Anna as both Rebecca and Casey growled and grunted at the same time.

"Anna how long have you been a spy? I mean were you a spy when you were at the Buy More?"

"No Morgan. I got recruit in Hawaii. Someone called from Burbank," she said looking at Casey," about me being a good candidate and well I'm sorry but remember when I asked you if you had any dreams you wanted to fulfill. Well, this was something that I tried to run away from. I came here to Burbank then left with you to Hawaii but I couldn't get away and finally when they reached out again to me I knew I had to serve a higher purpose. I'm sorry Morgan but spies don't fall in love."

"Do you really believe that? Chuck and Sarah seem to be doing alright."

"I did when I was with you but now," Anna said looking at Yuan, "Well I'm not sure anymore."

"Yuan, isn't that Simone over there?"

"What? I left him with the Triad Boss last night. It is. What's he doing here?"

"I don't like it," said Casey.

"I don't like it either," said Rebecca.

"Crap, they saw me," said Simone out loud and he started his car but Casey got in front of him and pointed his pistol. He thought about driving backwards but found Rebecca standing behind with her weapon drawn too.

"Out of the car," ordered Casey. "Morgan can you help him out nice, slow and easy. I'd hate to redecorate your upholstery in red."

"I wouldn't," said Rebecca. Morgan looked at both Casey and Rebecca.

"What is it Troll?"

"You sure you don't have any children on the mainland, dude."

"Shut up and put these handcuffs on him," said Casey as he started thinking back in time but that was too long ago when he crossed over the Burmese border but he no then Morgan's voice brought him out of his meditation.

"Dude I was just joking," said Morgan as he cuffed Simone.

"Shut up before when they ask you to check male or female you won't be able to mark either square."

"Simone, why are you here." asked Yuan, "and most importantly how are you still here? You know they wanted to kill me?"

"Yes, they told me when they drove me away. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. You have to believe me."

"Then why are you here now?"

"They want me to steal the Jade Dragon for them."

"That's it they want you to steal the Jade Dragon, nothing more?" Asked Casey from the way Simone was acting there was more.

"They wanted me to find out information about Anna and why she was here."

"How did they know she was here?" Said Casey as he searched Simone and found his phone. "Let's check the last number dialed."

"Tell me you didn't Simone. Tell me you didn't sell me out."

"I had too I was scared and they told me they'd kill me. But I didn't leave like I was told to do. I stayed. Honest I was going to warn you. I was. I just needed time to gather my courage."

"How long was that going to take," asked Casey, "long enough for the Triad to get here."

'Let me kill him," said Rebecca, "that's what traitors deserve."

"No," said Yuan, "letting him live is worse. Simone is still my friend and I don't want him hurt."

"Rebecca, put the gun away," said Anna. "Simone is right we're not killers."

"Speak for yourself." Rebecca was ready to pop him in the back of the head and send the casing to his relatives.

"How long have we got," asked Casey.

"How long until when?"

"Don't be coy with me. Listen I'm on the line with you here. I wouldn't mind letting Rebecca take a shot. For me traitors especially those who betray their friends are about the lowest scum on earth. But you've got Anna and Yuan who want to save your stinking skin so just answer my questions before I pick a side that you don't like."

"They're probably rounding up all their men because the Boss thinks those two are the White Lotus."

"What White Lotus? I'm the Cobra, dude. Man I'm no flower."

"Those girlish screams kind of beg the question," said Anna.

"Okay we've got some time to set up. Morgan call Chuck and give him a heads up then take Alex to Sarah."

"No Dad I want to stay and here with you."

"Out of the question, I know you would but Kat would kill me if you got hurt and she'd be right. Besides you have the most important job of all."

"What's that?"

"You're going to take the Jade Dragon with you."

"But the list is useless you heard that so what if they take it."

"That's beside the point the Triad doesn't know the list is fake. Our mission is to keep the Jade Dragon safe and that's what we're going to do. Now inside we need to coordinate a line of defense with Matt Pike.

Casey backed his Crown Vic to the entrance and began offloading as Rebecca stood next to him looking over his load.

"Got any comments?"

"No, no I'm impressed. I like the large caliber."

"It's not the size of the weapon that counts but if you know how to use it." Rebecca picked up Casey's M82 Barrett pulled the pin back inspected the chamber them picked up a clip and slid it. It made a clicking noise when it went home them she chambered a round. "I see you've found something you like. Do you know how to use it?"

"Let's just say I spent my fair share of time on both sides of the barrel. I was thinking about perching on top of the museum." By then Mike Pike showed up.

"Good, I was thinking about letting the first group of baddies in then you hold off the rest. We clean house then you let the rest in."

"That would work."

"You know I've got to protest," said Matt. "The museum isn't the Okay corral and this isn't tombstone, but that having been said where do you need me?

"You know how to put this on," asked Casey as he threw him body armor.

"Two tours in Iraq I should say so."

"You know if we're all alive after this how'd you like come and work for the NSA. Blow this nickel and dime crap."

"Sure but you've got to know my last CO was special. He put in my record that I've got problems with authority figures."

"Who doesn't, don't worry about that I'll take care of it. Here take this and throw the dart pistol away. I bet Chuck gave you that," said Casey as he passed his an M-4, "set it for semi-automatic we need to save ammo."

"Where's my cousin," asked Rebecca no seeing her or Yuan around.

"She's inside with Yuan." Rebecca shook her head and walked in.

"What's wrong with her," asked Matt.

"She's me five years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN WESTSIDE HOSPITAL

Sarah heard the mariachi ringtone then looking at the screen she saw Morgan's smiling face. She then looked over at Chuck who was tossing and turning on the gurney and she didn't know what to do. She turned to Ellie who was standing over Chuck reading his vital signs.

"Ellie, it's Morgan. What do I do if they need Chuck?" Sarah realized if Morgan was calling it was because they needed him.

"I don't know. Just tell them that Chuck is indisposed or something."

"Morgan, Sarah. Listen Chuck can't come to the phone. … You want me to put you on speaker, why? … Okay so Chuck can hear. He's not indisposed like that. … Okay, you're on speaker."

"Listen, Morgan this is Ellie now is not a good time. Can you call back later?"

"Call back later! Are you crazy? Listen Casey and the rest are holed up in the museum like the Alamo. There's an army of Triad goons on their way to have a shootout for the Jade Dragon."

"Have you called General Beckman?"

"No I was going to call GB after I talked with Chuck."

"Listen there's something else I need Chuck to know," said Morgan as he started telling her about Anna and Rebecca but as Morgan began to go in detail Sarah flashed. She saw the image of Rebecca with her purported kills and it wasn't difficult to tie her to a close cousin on Anna Wu.

"Crap, Anna's the White Lotus," said Sarah.

"Yeah I was getting to that. Listen Alex and I are almost at the hospital. I'm going to leave Alex and the Jade Dagon with you but I'm going back for the team. Tell Chuck to be ready and meet me in the lobby."

"Listen, I'll call Beckman, you just get here," she said. Then Morgan hung up.

"What are you going to do? I don't like your look."

"I'm going to do what has to be done," Sarah said as she checked her weapon and chambered a round. Then she called the General.

"General, we have a situation," she said as she went on to describe what she had been told. "How long before you can have relief? … An hour or more, but by then it could be too late. … That's the best that you can be do? Roger out." Sarah sat her phone down and look at Ellie.

"What do you do when your best isn't good enough?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Ellie. When Devon gets here and you put the governor on Chuck tell him I wanted to be here but I couldn't. I know he'll understand."

"No he won't, I don't. Look at yourself what can you do?"

"Ellie you forget I've got an intersect now."

"Sarah honey, listen we don't know what you have yet. I still need to run tests. Don't put yourself and your baby in harm's way."

"What am I supposed to do? Let Casey and the others die when I could've saved them. Chuck will understand and if our roles were reversed I know he'd do the same." Sarah bent over Chuck and kissed him then whispered in his ear, "Sweetie this will have to do until I get back."

"No, don't go," he yelled but he was in a drug induced coma and Sarah could only image what he was seeing. It wasn't difficult to understand. He was at their spot on Malibu watching her walk away and saying what he had wanted to say back then.

Chuck in his delirium began to dream.

"Where am I? Crap I'm dreaming. What is this place," he said out loud walking through a bamboo forest. Then in a clearing he saw Mei sitting then he watched her pickup a canteen of water and drink.

"Hey look out, run Mei," he wanted to say but couldn't. He opened his mouth and he tried to speak but no words would come out. He was mute. Looking up he saw leaves falling from the trees then the fight was on as assassins dropped down the slender bamboo trees riding them and attacking Mei.

"Run, I'm coming," he wanted to say but again mute and worse this time he was immobile, unable to move and help. He watched as the attack got fiercer but Mei defended herself well balancing between two bamboo trees she easily deflected the assailants' bamboo spears. Then as it seemed she was done for Jin jumped in to save the day deflecting a last of spear that was headed towards Mei's heart.

"Run," Jin said as he grabbed Mei's hand. They made their escape through the forest as bamboo spears rained down behind them herding them towards a trap.

"Look out," Chuck tried to yell but again his voice was mute and he watched as Mei almost fell face first onto bamboo stakes hidden in the leaves as she tripped on a hidden cord. But Jin caught her in time to pull her back up. There was another volley of bamboo spears that imprison them making it impossible for them to move. Mei and Jin fought desperately for nothing else than to touch each other's hand.

"You shouldn't have come back," said Mei

"I came back for you," said Jin as he took hold of Mei's hand for a second there was a glimmer of light Jin and Mei became Yuan and Anna then he found himself back on the beach watching Sarah leave

"No don't go, please stay I can't live without you," he yelled as he sat up in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE HOSPITAL ATRIUM

Sarah waited for Morgan to arrive. She realized that she was risking but she couldn't let Casey and the team down now that Chuck was out of commission. She repeated to herself that Chuck would understand but the truth was she wasn't sure he would because she wasn't sure she could forgive herself if anything happened to their baby.

"Hey Sarah where's Chuck? We need to go."

"Morgan Chuck isn't coming. There's been an accident. I'll explain on the way but I'm coming with you. Alex, go up to Neurology and ask for Ellie, Dr. Woodcomb. She's expecting you. I want you to stay there with Chuck until we get back."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Morgan.

"Sarah, Morgan's right. Why don't we all just wait?"

"Yeah, didn't you call GB?"

"We can't I called her but by the time she gets boots on the ground it could be too late. Morgan it's up to us, are you up to this?"

"Cobra was born ready, team of two, army of one, highway _to the danger zone_**, **_live free_ or_die hard-"_

_"__Okay Morgan, Chuck already told me about your line but like he said this is real life with real bullets. You get shot you can die."_

_"__Let's do this."_

_"__Thanks I was hoping you'd say that."_

_"__Morgan, be safe I love you," said Alex as she kissed him._

"I love you too," said Morgan. He was awe struck at what Alex had finally said.

Sarah wanted to tell Alex that she'd have him back safe but she knew that was a lie and more so she knew Alex would know it was a lie too.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Four black Escalades and a black panel van pulled up outside the museum and about twenty five oriental men in dark suits with black sunglasses got out. From the back of the van one of them distributed weapons type 56 Chinese knock off AK47s and body armor. Then once the toys were handed out, they began to make their way towards the atrium.

"Boss," said one of his men as he ran up to him. "It's done. All communications and power have been cut."

"Good," said the Boss then he turned to the rest of his men, "this is what I want The Jade Dragon is in the middle of the exhibit. Take it. If anyone offers resistance kill them especially if they look like a Lotus. Okay, send in five men to scout ahead."

Five men advanced towards the atrium. Arriving they opened the glass doors then entered making a sweep clearing all quadrants in the atrium before proceeding.

"We're in Boss," radioed back the team leader, "so far nothing." Then communications went dead as dead as the five men.

"Rebecca," radioed Casey, "next time it would be nice if you told us they had body armor on."

"Why I thought you preferred head shots. That's the first five you've got about twenty more to go. Wait," she said as Casey heard three quick shots in rapid succession, "Make that seventeen. Crap! Where the hell did they get that?"

"What is it?" Casey didn't have to wait long. Rebecca saw the side of the panel van open up and inside was a machine gun.

"Find cover they've got a Hua Qing Minigun."

"Crap, everyone get down and behind something." Casey yelled as a volley of bullets ripped through the museum. "You know I don't mind being shot but at least I'd like to be shot by the original," said Casey to Rebecca.

"The end result is the same," she radioed back firing two more round. "There are fifteen. Augh" Casey heard her as the minigun fire again. He knew they had located Rebecca's position and was concentrating fire on her.

"Get out of there," yelled Casey but he got no response. "Okay guys fall back let's try to move deeper into the museum so they won't be able to use their Gatling gun."

"Yuan you stay close to me," said Anna as she reached out for him.

"I think we need to talk after this is done."

"I do too."

"Okay you two you can play kiss and tell later we need to find a safer spot. Christ, it's not bad enough I've got one couple to look out after now I've got two." Yuan and Anna looked at each other as if they'd never truly seen each other before. "Come on let's get a move on it."

They had just moved to better cover when a second barrage slammed into the museum. There was that loud whizzing sound followed by a slamming noise as what seemed like thousands of bullets struck everything. There was a dusty haze that lingered in the air as bits of paper drift about. Once beautiful artifacts were heaps of debris disintegrated in a moment followed. Finally there was silence.

"Okay let's move again. They're reloading." As they ran Matt began to laugh.

"What's so funny," asked Casey thinking his new friend was losing it.

"If the Curator were here now he'd have a cow. Just look at the mess. I definitely am going to need a new job after this." Casey began laughing with him.

"Here take this," Casey offered him a cigar.

"Thanks, you know this is a no smoking zone? But what the heck, what are they going to do, shoot me. What do you think our chances are?" Matt asked as he lit Casey's and his.

"I don't worry about our chances; it's those outside that need to worry about theirs. This is the line now and we hold it. I forgot to ask in Iraq who were you with?"

"2ND Marine Division FMF."

"Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi. Well Devil Dog, I got three bandits coming in. I got the one at your six and eight."

"I got the one at nine." Casey and Matt rolled out from behind a column and fired dropping the three assailants as they scrambled for cover.

"Do you copy, do you copy, crap," yelled the Boss as he threw his head set on the ground. He had superior manpower and weapons but he still couldn't root them out. He picked back up the headset, "Listen, screw the people inside just get the Jade Dragon and get out."

"Roger that Boss," answered the team leader. "Team two, team one, lay down cover fire we'll advance along the walls fire down the middle." The minigun opened up again blasting a hole through the middle of the museum. Finally, a plan that seemed to be working

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ellie was explaining to Alex what was wrong with Chuck when he sat up. She jumped and knocked over a tray of medicine and syringes. The vials shattered and their liquid content oozed across the floor along with the broken glass. Chuck looked around the room searching for Sarah but he couldn't find her and then in his subconscious he remembered hearing Morgan's phone call.

"I've got to go. I can't stay here," he said as he tried to get up "augh," he cringed as he flashed again.

"No Chuck you need to lie back down. Alex help me." They fought with him to get him to lie down but he wouldn't.

"You two don't understand I've got to go. I've got to save Sarah."

"Chuck listen to me," said Ellie, "you're in no shape to help anyone. Devon will be here soon so just hold on," Ellie turned to Alex, "don't let him go. I need to go and get another sedative."

Chuck flashed and he was in Echo Park after Ellie's wedding Sarah and Casey were leaving to go save Bryce. He was going after them and his father was trying to stop him.

"Let her go," said his father, "leave the spy work to the spies."

"I can't Dad I love her," he remembered saying as he pulled away from his father. "Alex, I'm sorry and you have every right to be mad at me."

"Mad at what?" Chuck grabbed her in a sleeper hold and then laid her carefully on his gurney.

"I'm sorry but I have to I can't wait here," and he left.

"Okay Chuck, Devon's only about five minutes out so you won't have long to wait," Ellie said as she walked in holding a syringe in her hand. "What, oh crap," she said as she found Alex starting to come to on the gurney.

"I'm sorry Ellie but he knocked me out. He was fast. My dad's going to kill him," Alex said as she got up and tried to walk.

"Well not if I get to him first," she said as she dialed hospital security. "Security, this is Dr. Woodcomb I need a hospital wide lockdown. I've got an escaped patient. He's suffering from agitated dementia so caution should be taken when apprehending him. Who is he? He's my brother." Ellie went on to describe Chuck and the clothes he had on.

"What if they shoot him?"

"Not that I wouldn't like to but they carry Tasers and stun guns. Now let me look."

"Shouldn't we go look for Chuck too?"

"Security will cover the exits and call me here when they find him so the only thing we can do is wait."

"You want to match Chuck against a group of rent-a-cops? I think you're a little too hopeful."

Chuck made his way down the hall hugging the wall knowing Ellie would have security after him. He didn't blame her she was only trying to look out after him but he wasn't going to let them stop him. He made it to the elevator ad had just gotten in when two guards spotted him.

"Stop," they yelled as he they got in with him, which was their first mistake. One tried to pull out a Taser while the other handcuffs. Chuck flashed. It was painful but he maintained blocking the Taser and directed it toward the guard with the handcuffs which sent him to the ground shaking in spasms. Then he blocked a punch from the other guard than elbow to the face followed by a hammer fist to the groin. He flipped the guard to the ground next to his partner and using their handcuffs he cuffed them together. The elevator opened on the ground floor but he lobby was crawling with security.

"There he is," yelled one, "in the elevator."

"Crap" said Chuck as he felt another wave of pain flashing on the elevator control panel. "Roof," he said, "I need to get to the roof." He pushed the button and the doors closed then he took the radio from one of the guards along with the Taser.

"He's on his way up," Chuck heard and the race was on.

"Hey buddy, why don't you turn yourself in," said one of the guards he had handcuffed.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I wish I could but you have to believe me when I tell you I can't."

"Come on you know this isn't going to end well. Look at yourself you can barely stand up. You don't want your family to see you like this, do you? Think about them."

"I am." The bell rang and the doors opened onto the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN NEUROLOGY

"What's going on," asked Ellie as Alex and her were standing in the hall as some security guards ran pass.

"There's some nut on the roof. We think he's going to jump."

"Jump, Alex what've I done to Chuck."

"Don't be silly he's not going to jump. What's on the roof?"

"Nothing really, just the helipad for the hospital."

"Is there a copter up there right now?"

"Yes, they keep one on standby for emergency evacs. You don't think he'd try to fly it. He's intersect isn't working right how's he supposed to flash."

"Why isn't he still unconscious? I've got to go him he might listen."

"No we both have got to go Alex." Ellie and Alex took off for the elevator and rode it to the roof. As the bell rang and before the doors open they heard a loud bang against the outside followed by a moan. When the door opened a guard dropped inside.

"Chuck?" Ellie said but he wasn't hearing. Chuck was in killer elite mode only apologizing every time he had to down a guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," then pop down he went. "Excuse me, sorry," pop and down went another.

"At least he's polite," said Ellie.

"Yeah he apologized to me to before the sleeper hold."

Chuck gathered up two Tasers, one in each hand, and then made a run at the helicopter cutting through the security guards as if they were standing still. Then he hopped in flashing on the controls but as he flashed another wave of pain shot through his head.

"Augh," and for a moment he lost focus and grabbed his head.

"Ellie now," yelled Alex as they dashed for the helicopter but as they got in Chuck had already began rotating the blades and pulled up.

"Ellie, Alex you two shouldn't be here. You need to jump out."

"No you need to set this thing down," said Ellie.

"I can't and I won't. Ellie don't try to sedate me. I'm hovering a foot over the deck and if I lose control we're all done."

"Chuck, listen to yourself."

"I am that's why you need to get out. Clara needs her mother. Are we still partners Alex?"

"Nothing has changed."

"Your father and mother are going to kill me. Ellie get out."

"Chuck Devon's only five minutes out."

"And that's five minutes Sarah doesn't have. Get out and get the governor from Devon. Wait for me here I'll be right back. I promise. If I get into trouble Alex will help. I just need you to talk to me. Keep me focused. Ellie I'm going with or without you this is your last chance. Now get out."

"Okay, okay but you be safe."

Chuck brought the helicopter to the deck with a thud and let Ellie out then took off again. She watched him bank then straightened out and soon all she could see were his running lights blinking in the distance until they too disappeared from sight. Chuck explained to Alex the control panel them showed her the cyclic stick, the collective lever, and the anti-torque pedals as well as how they kept the bird in the air.

"So simply speaking we're riding on an air pocket so whatever happens we don't want to lose that pocket."

"What happens if we do?"

"Coppers don't glide, augh," he said as another flash pulsated in his head and the helicopter started to dip. Warning lights and sirens came on as he fought to level off. Then he was gone for only a moment but for him time stood still. He was standing over his dying father hearing his last words.

"Son your special," said Stephen then he flashed again and his father was speaking to him again, "Aces, Charles. You're aces." Chuck pulled the stick up and leveled the collective.

"Sorry, I had to reboot. Alex talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me about you and Morgan. I know he was a real jerk to you when he was Mister Frosted Tips."

"I think that's pretty much behind us now and I have to say he has been a real sweetie."

"I feel there's a but in there. What is it?"

"Well, he doesn't show me the same affection you show Sarah. Don't get me wrong sometimes I think you two are a little excessive, sorry no insult intended."

"None taken but you'd like Morgan to put a little romance in your relationship. You want to be courted."

"Yeah, I mean Taco Bell drive through is okay but it's no candlelight dinner for two either."

"Have you thought that your father could be well kind of intimidating?"

"I know and I've talked with dad."

"You know you're kind of lucky that you have two men who love you so very much."

"How can I know Morgan loves me?"

"Well I can tell you. We've been friends the better part of twenty-five years now and I can tell you that without a doubt he's in love barring mind melting computer virus problems. I can understand wanting to play it safe. Sarah and I did that's how we dated other people and ruined their and our lives only to find we were meant for each other."

"I don't know."

"Alex I'm not saying you have to love Morgan nor can I make you. Either you love him or you don't. In love there isn't any playing it safe. If you do you don't really love the other person. Just think about what I've said. Okay now, call Sarah and put her on speaker. The phone rang then they heard Sarah pick up.

"Alex is everything alright? How's Chuck?" Sarah looked at Chuck's watch.

"Ask him yourself."

"What? Sweetie, how are you? How did Devon get there so fast? He must be awesome."

"Love I should ask you and Morgan had better be driving?"

"Yeah dude, how are you feeling? Everything okay, now that Devon brought you the watch?" There was a long silence.

"Chuck, you do have the watch? Chuck, please tell me you've got your governor on!"

"I'll pick it up when we get back."

"Crap Chuck, what am I going to do with you? What's that noise are you in a helicopter?"

"Great Diane came through," said Morgan.

"Sarah I tried to stop him," said Alex.

"Chuck, don't tell me you took the medevac chopper from the hospital?"

"Guilty as charge and as you asked 'what are you going to do with me.' I have some ideas we can talk about when we get home."

"Chuck this is no time to joke. You can't fly that thing in the condition you're in. Go back to the hospital."

"You know I can't besides if I told you the same thing, would you listen?" There was a long silence before Sarah spoke again.

"I don't know whether I want to hug you or shoot you."

"I'd prefer the former over the later."

"You sound better but are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"He's lying I can still see him cringe," said Alex.

"Love we're wasting time. Tell me where you're at and let me do reconn for you. I can buzz the museum and take a look then we'll call you for a coordinate attack."

"What are you thinking intersect to intersect?"

"I'll draw their fire and you can pounce."

"I don't know how much pouncing I can do with this stomach but I can do a masquerade drive by."

"In the trunk of your car under the spare tire are a few of Casey's toys. He told me he put them in for the thirty foot rule. Morgan can move the tire for you. Sarah, if you give Morgan a gun, don't give him the clip until you get to the museum and even then make sure he keeps the muzzle down."

"Chuck, dude, what's up? So I had one little friendly fire accident and no one will let me live it down."

"Okay I see you. I'm above your car," said Chuck.

"Morgan, pull over," Sarah said as the came to a stop by the roadside she got out and waved at Chuck. He hovered close to her and waved back.

"Okay I'll go take a peak and let you know. I love you."

"And I love you too. Be safe, please," she said as she hung up.

"Augh," the pain that he felt was excruciating he had held it together while he was talking with Sarah but now it was coming back with vengeance. The copter dipped but he brought it back up before heading off.

"He's in trouble, isn't he," said Morgan.

"I hope not. Everything I love is up there excluding what I'm carrying here."

"Don't worry I understand," said Morgan, "Alex is up there with him. Now let's see what we have here." Morgan opened the trunk then removed the spare tire which revealed a hand scanner that protected a hidden compartment.

"Morgan let me," said Sarah.

"No, I got this. Time to work a little Morgan magic," he said as he laid his hand on the screen then blue circles appeared over the tops of his fingers that turned from blue to red 'access denied'. "What? Access denied to the Cobra? What gives? I bet this is Casey."

"I wouldn't worry about it Morgan," said Sarah as she laid hers and again blue circles lit up over her fingertips that turned to green 'access granted' as the top popped open. "Okay now let's see what we have to work with."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

The Triad was so busy trying to get at Casey and the team inside that the first time the medevac helicopter passed over it went unnoticed, that was the first time but the second time it came in it was almost at tree top level kicking up rocks, gravel, leaves and just about anything loose. Blinding the Triad troops outside and causing a general panic. At just about the time the men began to reorganize and started opening fire at the chopper Chuck flew off but kept circling around to keep within hearing distance. Flying low out of sight but just close enough threw the Triad kill squad off balance.

"What's that idiot doing? Shoot him down if he comes back," yelled the Boss into his radio.

"Boss, we're inside where the Dragon is supposed to be and it's gone. What do you want us to do?"

"Try to take one of the people inside, then kill the rest. They messed with the wrong man today."

The sound of the helicopter got louder and louder and the men were starting to canvas the sky but nothing. They could hear him but they couldn't see him.

"Anyone got eyes on that nut," radioed the Boss.

"No the sound is echoing everywhere but we can't see him." The frontal assault came to a standstill as everyone was frozen in place looking up.

"Watch this Alex," said Chuck as popped up from behind the museum and made a run at the panel van. "Okay, Love I've got their eyes on me.

"So do I," she said as Morgan swung the car into the parking lot with Sarah standing up through the sun roof M-4 in hand with a M320 grenade launcher attached.

"Pineapple dudes," yelled Morgan as Sarah launched a grenade inside the panel van. It went up in a fireball literally jumping at least five feet in the air before dropping back to the ground sending grapnel everywhere.

"Morgan keep us behind the van they won't be able to see us well," said Sarah as she began taking men out.

"I'll help," said Chuck as he circled around behind her then as he passed ahead he tilted the nose down and blew debris from the explosion into their faces using the rotator like a huge fan.

The Boss saw outside was a lost cause so he grabbed his pistol and ran inside the museum cursing everyone and everything.

"I'm going to kill a Lotus if it's the last thing I do," he said. Just before he disappeared inside he looked back to see the helicopter touch down and land.

Chuck jumped out of the helicopter falling to his knees as Alex ran around and helped him up.

"No, I'm okay. Where's Sarah? I've got to find her."

"Here I am. Next time I'm going to handcuff you to the bed," she said as she ran back to him and threw her arms around him.

"Then I'll have to break my thumbs," he said as he kissed her. "You promised me a wake up kiss."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Hey guys I don't want to bust anyone's bubble but Casey's still inside."

"Sweetie, you know if you-"

"Don't even say wait in the car I didn't come this far to stop now." Chuck turned to Alex and started to speak.

"No you don't you just gave a big spiel about not staying in the car and now you want me to do what, the same. I don't think so."

"Listen Alex I need you to keep the rotators turning so as soon as we're done we can go. I understand you want to go where the action is but there's action here that needs to be taken care of," Chuck said as he looked over at Morgan.

"Morgan, stay here with Alex. She'll need a partner to watch her back."

"Yeah, Morgan," said Sarah. "You've done good here and helped me out. I just want to say thanks."

"Wow, thanks but you know-"

"No Morgan the name's been picked. It isn't happening."

"Come on dude just tell me you two will consider it." Chuck and Sarah disappeared between two burning vehicles as they made their way to the museum.

"What's wrong with Morgana," was the last thing they heard Morgan scream before they passed into what used to be the atrium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE MUESUM

Casey was with Matt behind a column and Yuan with Anna was on the opposite side. Casey counted the bullets left in his clip and didn't like what he found. He looked around the room filled with relics and beautiful things, he never imaged that his luck would run out in a place like this. After all the hell holes he had fought in over half the globe and to have his career end in here was almost a joke of fate. Casey was about to jump out and show the Triad thugs what a real Devil Dog was made of when heard the sound of a helicopter.

"John, what's that sound? A chopper? They've got a chopper too."

"No that's not theirs," said Casey as they heard it getting louder. "There's only one lunatic I know who's crazy enough to fly a chopper that low," said Casey then suddenly the sound got deafening. Casey rolled out from behind the column and dropped two while they were looking at the ceiling.

"Come on," Casey yell to Matt as they ran for cover with Anna and Yuan as automatic fire followed them across the room.

"They've done it now," said Matt, "That was the Curator's favorite vase. He's going to be really pissed at them now." There was a loud explosion outside followed by another and the sound of the chopper.

"What's going on?"

"Yuan that's the sound of victory, come on I've still got ammo and there's Triad to kill," said Casey as he jumped from behind cover and began dropping one after another through the smoke filled haze. He looked over to his right and left then smiled. The team, his team had followed him braving gunfire they took down everything moving. Then barely in focus Casey saw two figures coming at him so he instinctively raised his weapon and pulled the trigger.

"Casey! Identify the target first then shoot," said Chuck. Luckily Casey had run out of bullets.

"Who shouldn't be given bullets now," said Sarah.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Let's just say Chuck is off his game today."

"You've ruined my plan," said a voice from a dark corner then he walked into the light holding his pistol at them. "Everything was going so well I'd be given a promotion and leave this place but no your group had to ruin that for me." Both Chuck and Sarah flashed Triad Red Pole along with images of kills and files. But Chuck's flash caused him to double over.

"Crap, you flashed too," said Casey staring at Sarah as she grabbed hold of Chuck.

"I'll explain later. Help me." Chuck was trying to fight back the pain.

"Do you think there'll be a late-" He didn't finish. There was a loud gun blast and a hole appeared in the middle of his chest then the Boss dropped to the floor. They looked up and saw Rebecca waving from the second floor walkway.

"John help me get Chuck to the helicopter. I'll fly him back to the hospital while you and Morgan hand off to Beckman's troops. Don't get mad but Alex is in the chopper with Morgan."

"Sarah, I don't want you to get excited," said John strangely calm.

"John what are you talking about. Let's get Chuck in the chopper he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I know and I want you to relax. Yuan come here and help me with Chuck, Anna help Sarah to the chopper. Rebecca," yelled Casey as she made her way down to them. "Can you take care of everything here until I send Morgan in?"

"Sure," she said as she pulled her pistol.

"Hey no summary executions got it."

"Rebecca, come here. I'm sorry we have to meet like this I know I'm not at my best but come close," said Chuck as he took her hand and he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure? I mean how?"

"If you want check it out, but I'm sure. The ball's in your court."

"Okay let's get a move on it. I gave an order let's go."

"Casey, slow down what's the matter," asked Sarah. Her plan was good and it wasn't that far to the hospital.

"Come on Sarah. Don't argue."

"I don't need any help. I can walk on my own," she said although she did feel a little cramping. Chuck had joked about a spastic colon but she never thought anything about it.

"Sarah, don't freak out but your water broke."

"What are you talking about? Is this some sort of joke? Casey we need to get Chuck to help now," then she looked down and her skirt looked wet.

"Okay don't freak out," said Anna, "just keep moving towards the helicopter."

"But how? When? I don't feel anything. Christ, is everything okay with the baby," said Sarah as she slid into panic mode. Casey and Yuan got Chuck in the back of the chopper as Anna helped Sarah in.

"Don't worry Love," said Chuck as he took her hand, "everything will be fine. We're going to have a baby," he said looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you, please don't hate me."

"Hate you for what?"

"For coming here and risking, I shouldn't have."

"Well, if you hadn't." yelled Casey over the noise of the chopper, "then I wouldn't be able to tell you two to pipe down and let me fly this bird."

"Thank you for putting everything in perspective Casey. Love, I couldn't hate you anymore than I could hate the air I breathe," said Chuck as he kissed her. She griped his hand tight.

"Oh I felt that."

"Morgan you're in charge. Daughter in the chopper I might need help with the patients and I don't have any patience." As soon as the chopper was in the air Alex phone Ellie to tell her the situation.

"Alex, I don't think the men in security are going to be too happy to see me again."

"Don't worry partner I've got your back," said Alex as she pulled out a Taser and sparked it.

The flight to the hospital seemed longer than usual but soon they were overhead then touching down. Gwen and Ellie were there to help Sarah on a stretcher. Ellie grabbed Chuck's arm and slipped his governor on.

"How do you feel now little brother?"

"Much better," he said. It was like a circle around his head was lifted off and the fog was lifting he could think clearly. "Crap Ellie, Emma, no one called her."

"Taken care of I have Devon going to get her now."

"Awesome really was awesome today."

"Chuck get in gear," said Casey, "get in there." Chuck walked into the delivery room where a nurse prepared him then he went and stood next to Sarah. She looked up at him through her sweaty matted hair.

"I don't look my best today," she said panting as her contractions were getting closer.

"You look as beautiful to me as the first day I saw you walk into the Buy More."

"Like Vicki Vale? Augh," she yelled. "Chuck I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he rubbed ice chips on her lips

"Sarah you're fully dilated. On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Chuck took her hand and she squeezed. Chuck's fingers turn blue.

"Okay here she comes. The head is clear okay, Chuck and Sarah you've a beautiful baby girl," said Gwen as the nurses took the baby away to clean her. Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead as the room filled with the sound of their baby crying.

"Chuck do you want to do the honors," asked Gwen as she brought him over to their child and handed him the scissors. Chuck smiled ear to ear as he cut the umbilical cord. Then he brought the baby back over for Sarah to hold. Tears of joy were running down her face when he handed her the baby.

"Samantha Lisa Bartowski let me introduce you to Sarah Lisa Walker Bartowski, your mom."

"Hey," Sarah said in a soft voice, "I've been waiting a long time for you."

"And I for you," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah then their baby.

"Sweetie, Mom, I forgot Emma."

"Don't worry Devon went to get her."

"Wait and let me see," said Gwen. She stepped outside and found the corridor filled with people. "Which one of you is Emma?"

"That would be me."

"Okay the rest of you will need to wait in the waiting room."

"Gwen I need to check on my patient."

"Dr. Woodcomb you can make rounds with the rest. Your brother is old enough to take care of his family on his own."

"But-"

"Don't make me call security. I don't think you're their favorite person right now." With that Gwen took Emma inside and led her to Sarah's bed.

"Mom look isn't she gorgeous," said Sarah as Emma began to cry. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No the contrary you, Chuck and the baby it's perfect. This is everything I hoped for you and up to a few years ago I thought you'd never have and now, now I see you with everything. I'm just so happy for you, for all of you. Can I hold her?" Chuck took Samantha from Sarah and handed her to Emma.

"Sam meet you Grandmother Emma."

"Hi there precious," said Emma, "But you two are sure about Sam as a name?"

"It was that or Morgana."

"Then Sam it is. Chuck, Mary said she'd try to get here as soon as she could but she was on mission and had to tie up some stuff first."

"That's alright," he said.

"Sweetie, I know your 'alrights' and that wasn't one."

"Okay, I'm just a little disappointed but I should've expected it. Family is important just more to some than others. This is Sam's day and nothing is going to spoil it for her."

Gwen came in with two other nurses.

"Okay, we're going to move Sarah back down to the ward and Sam is going to have to go to the nursery for checks. Sarah, you can receive guests but you should try to relax as much as possible. We'll bring Sam to you for feedings. Chuck you've got crowd control. I've also got a General that is threatening to have me recalled to active duty if I don't let her see you two and the baby."

"Gwen you'd better let her in because she's not going to be happy with me."

"Sweetie, what'd you do this time?"

"I sent the Jade Dragon back to China. I took if off Alex when she was sort of asleep. That's a long story and one I hope Casey never finds out about then I gave it to Rebecca at the museum to give to ambassador Mei-Sheng."

"Why?"

"First let them take you down to the ward and you relax. Let me deal with our friends."

"Okay but we need to talk about that other thing too."

"The computer problem?"

"Yes, I don't know if I want to keep it."

"I agree but we can talk."

Chuck went down to the waiting room and was greeted by all their friends. Big Mike along with Lady Big Mike, Morgan's mother was there with Carrot top and all the guys from the Buy More. There was also Carina and Zondra standing next to Casey and Alex. Then there was Ellie, Devon and Clara who had Molly in tow.

"General, Gwen will take you to see Sarah." Gwen gave Chuck a look he responded with a shrug.

"Congratulations Chuck."

"General I'm sorry about the museum incident. I take full responsibility."

"What incident? There was no incident. Colonel Casey, do you know of an incident?"

"No ma'am I'm not privy to any incident that might have taken place at the National Museum. I did hear that vandals attempted to break into the museum but the Chinese Ambassador happened to be visiting and his security personnel took care of the situation. Craziest coincidence."

"Yes, indeed. There is one thing it seems they can't find the Jade Dragon."

"Craziest coincidence," said Chuck.

"Yes, indeed. Doctor, show me the way, please."

"Ellie take everyone to the nursery for me please and I swear everyone will get holding time. That is except Morgan."

"He's not back yet but he should be here soon. I assume you wanted to talk to me or you'd headed up the posse," said Casey. "But I still get my five minutes."

"Yeah sure, I want you to get some people together for me at my place tomorrow. I need you to come armed. These are the people I need to be there." Chuck gave Casey a list of names. "We're going to unmask a spy."

"I like that almost as much as being one. I got you covered now let me see the newest agent." Chuck and Casey walked down the corridor to the nursery where everyone was standing, smiling laughing, pointing and above all loving. Emma saw Chuck's eyes water up and came up to him.

"Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be crying."

"No, it's just this is so wonderful after everything that we've gone through. I can't get into it but I've made a lot of mistakes and then this. It's overwhelming."

"Chuck, from what I know about you I don't think you've made many mistakes and I know my daughter. I'm just happy for the two of you. Don't be too hard on Mary. Being a mother doesn't come second nature and we make mistakes too."

"Have you heard from Jack?"

"Now you're talking about my mistake."

"I don't know you two produced a wonderful daughter who I married and the mother of my child. I'd say there's something pretty right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK THE FOLLOWING DAY

Casey had everyone assembled as Chuck requested. There was Yuan and Anna along with Rebecca. Then from the museum there was Matt Pike the now former head of security and Dr. Mark Spinks, the Curator and Simone his assistant. Spinks was starting to get nervous asking when Chuck was going to show.

"I've got a museum to put back together," said Dr. Spinks, "I can't wait around here sitting on my hands all day."

"You're right," said Chuck as the monitors in the room came on. "I'm sorry if I'm not there in person but thanks to your local nerd herd we can video conference. As some of you might know I'm a little preoccupied with my personal situation so I guess you all want to know why I've call you here. Well as we know the Triad has had a recent shake up and those in the highest positions in their organization are feeling the consequences of their failure."

"I don't see what this has to do with the museum other than the Jade Statue is missing and I'm holding you responsible."

"Yuan, can you tell us who was your contact in the Triad?"

"A man called White Paper Fan he's a kind of administrator responsible for moving merchandise and making payments a keeper of the keys so to speak."

"Have you ever meet him?"

"No the Triad works through anonymity. I considered him my friend he bailed me out of some scraps with Red Pole."

"Did he bail you out because he wanted to help you or help himself?"

"Aside from the oath everyone is out for themselves so truthfully at the time I thought he was helping me but now I'm not sure he could've been helping himself. One thing is for sure he didn't come to my aid when they took me out in the park and had me dig my own grave."

"Not everyone is out for themselves," said Anna.

"What would you say if I told you White Paper Fan was sitting in that room right now." Everyone started looking at Simone. "No not Simone. Remember the Triad Boss assumed Alex and Cobra were the White Lotus, why because he knew that non-Orientals had been brought into the Triad before much the same as the Mafia becoming multi-ethnical, right Dr. Spinks?"

"What? Are you crazy? You obviously don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, well only we here knew there's a list of names inside the dragon and that the list is false."

"So what does that prove I didn't know anything about a hidden compartment?"

"So an expert like yourself, didn't know about the hidden compartment? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, I find this whole line of questioning degrading."

"I find that hard to believe but whatever you should know that the Jade Dragon was turned over to the PRC yesterday and shipped last night to Peking where it was opened and fingerprints were lifted from the inside. Shall I continue?"

"So I examined it."

"But how did your fingerprints get inside of it and on the piece of paper with the names in the hidden compartment, you just said you didn't know about?" Spinks tried to pull a weapon but Rebecca put a dagger to his throat.

"Give me a reason," she snarled.

"Wait okay," he said as he raised his hands. "You still haven't got anything solid on me."

"You're right here in the U.S. everything is circumstantial but the laws are a little different in the PRC and I think also among the Triad. What would they do if they knew you knew about this plan to smoke out Triad members and didn't say anything? I suspect you had your eye on moving up in a power void, am I right? Rebecca, Anna we could let the good Doctor walk out the door but he wouldn't make it past oh say Chinatown."

"What do I need to do," he said realizing it was over.

"Rebecca will explain the terms. I think Anna will be a little busy." Casey and Rebecca looked over to see Anna kissing Yuan.

"Yuck."

LAX AIRPORT INTERNATIONAL DEPARTURES

Casey made his way through the throngs of tourists and business me looking for his contact. Scanning the faces of those that could be the one he was looking for. Sarah and Chuck had given him a physical description and he had a photo but he also knew also that if a person didn't want to be seen he could change his appearance.

"Hey, you John Casey," asked a man behind him. Casey turned around and there was his contact. He had found him first.

"Yeah, don't we need to initiate a handshake for recognition and verification?"

"You spy types, no at the Marshal Service we're not so much hung up on that. Besides don't I look like my picture? You look just the way the Chuck and Sarah described you to me. How are they by the way since the new arrival?"

"They're doing fine. The late nights are pretty much over and they're finally getting some sleep that's why I volunteered to run point on this. Neither of them wanted to leave the baby yet."

"Who would've thought? The first time I met them Sarah gave me a hand, literally a hand we had to pass a security scanner and we needed a hand to scan. Kenny Dillion, US Marshal and before you start no I don't know Matt," said Kenny as he put out his hand.

"John Casey, NSA, nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands. "Chuck already told me not to make the joke but that was one great show. CBS knows when they've got a good thing while NBC well that's a different story. So tell me about our man."

"First here's your boarding pass. Sorry if everything has been so secret but Arnaldo is a bit skittish and seeing as ETA has tried to kill him three times and counting, I think you can understand."

"I can see how that might make some a little gun-shy."

"We're going to fly to Milan and there we'll be meet by two Interpol agents. From there they'll take us to Arnaldo's safe house or as he calls it his zulos."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Basque for hole. It seems he doesn't care much for the place Interpol selected for him. He wants something a little more upscale."

"Better a shack than a box," said Casey.

"Chuck told me you had a way with words." Kenny said, thinking and 'this is the person I'm supposed to bring as a friendly face?'

Continue in Chuck vs Jai-Alai


End file.
